Enamorado Corazon
by kira.renge
Summary: Este sera una coleccion de One-shot que subire de vez en cuando tratare que sean de multiples parejas como NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale y hasta de las contrapartes de Edolas espero que las disfruten *puede contener LEMON*
1. te deseo (NaLu)

**Fairy tail como los personajes nombrados en este FIC pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei esta historia es sin fines de lucro de Fan para Fans de F.T. Disfrútenla. Creo que es LEMON**

**Te deseo (Natsu y Lucy)**

Natsu podía verla en cada estocada la mujer debajo suyo gritaba y gemía de placer pidiendo más, sus rubios cabellos esparramados en la cama unos ojos chocolate que lo miraban directamente a los suyos era irresistible Natsu besaba, lamia y mordía el blanco cuello de la hermosa mujer poco a poco ambos llegaban al clímax y….

-¡LUCY!- grito el pelirosa

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado miraba a todos lados del cuarto sentado en la cama…nada… la decepción lo invadió era solo un sueño, el pelirosa mira su pantalón y no pudo evitar sonrojarse se había venido al tener un sueño húmedo, tras un suspiro se dirige al baño para cambiarse su ensuciada ropa

-Diablos esta es la…1, 2,3…- comenzó a contar con los dedos hasta que perdió la cuenta

Natsu llevaba un tiempo teniendo esa clase de sueños con su compañera lo sabía ya no podía negarlo su amada rubia lo había enamorado despertando un ferviente deseo de hacerla suya pero como no sus hermosos ojos, su piel blanca, sus sedosos cabello, ese cuerpo de ensueño y su cálida y bella sonrisa lo enamoraron de manera tan sorprendente que ni el mismo se lo creía.

Se miró en el espejo cuando la imagen de la rubia vino a su mete en la cual aparecía de diversas formas tanto normales como provocativas vez la deseaba necesitaba verla, no deseaba verla y tenerla en sus brazos. Salió del baño miro el reloj eran las una de la mañana por lo cual lo más probable era que Lucy estuviera dormida

-Perfecto-sonrió tomando su chaleco y bufanda

Camino tranquilamente por las vacías calles de magnolia hasta llegar a la casa de su amada rubia sonrió como solo él sabe y como siempre entro por la ventana sin ningún pudor

-Tal cual como pensé está dormida- susurro al verla acostada

Se aproximó lentamente a la cama y se acostó a su lado sonriendo complacido _"la tenía cerca" _Lucy estaba acostada dándole la espalda a Natsu pero en el momento que siente movimiento en su cama se gira quedando cerca del rostro del joven mago el cual sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca trago duro.

-Es hermosa- pensó sonrojado

Algo llamo la atención del mago y eso era que Lucy tenía el labio entre abierto _"deseo probarlo"_ pensó el dragon slayer poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más a la joven poniendo una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su mejilla tres centímetros solo eso era la distancia que separaba los labios de ambos hasta que Natsu decidió romper esa distancia depositando sus labios en la maga estelar… _dulce_ eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al mago poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios para luego morder el labio inferior de Lucy, la cual aún dormida abrió dejando que Natsu profundizara el beso juntando sus lenguas luego de un rato tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno

-Lucy- susurro en el oído de esta

-¿Natsu?- dijo la joven la cual al no haber podido respirar bien comenzó a despertar tallándose los ojos

Al ver como los ojos chocolate le miraban desconcertada este por inercia comenzó a retroceder nervioso cayendo torpemente de la cama

-Tu… ¿me besaste?- pregunto sonrojada _"debo estar soñando Natsu nunca me besaría, pensó"_

-Yo…yo…Lucy…yo- decía nervioso-Puedo explicarlo-

Lucy lo miro detenidamente esperando una explicación, el rostro de Natsu comenzó a enrojecer cada vez más hasta que un CRASH sonó, Natsu perdió la cordura de un momento a otro se lanzó encima de la joven dejándola debajo de él propinándole un beso salvaje, apasionado y lleno de amor el cual la maga correspondió rodeándolo por el cuello.

Después de varios minutos de un apasionado beso Natsu decide experimentar por el cuello blanco de la maga hasta bajar a los pechos sacando botón por botón y una vez desabrochado la odiosa pendra la lanza lejos, el joven mago se endereza un poco para observar el torso desnudo de la joven imaginando todo lo que hará con ellos

-Es injusto- dice la rubia sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta

-soy la única que está casi desnuda- le dice desviando la mirada sonrojada y haciendo un puchero

Natsu sonríe y comienza a sacarse la parte superior de su ropa junto a su bufanda, una vez quitado las pendras dejando su torso completamente desnudo dándole a la rubia una espectacular vista del cuerpo bien enmarcado de su "amigo" baja hasta quedar enfrente de los pechos y en un movimiento fugaz atrapa uno con su boca y el otro son una mano causando un fuerte gemido en Lucy

-Na…Natsu ahhhh mmm ahhh- gemía

Al escucharla Natsu no puede evitar sonreír estaba cumpliendo su fantasía más recurrente "Hacer suya a Lucy", con su mano libre comenzó a deslizarla por el vientre de la maga hasta toparse con un diminuto short pero aun así no se detuvo deslizo su mano por la ropa hasta llegar a un zona que curiosamente estaba totalmente húmeda

-¡Natsu! AHHHHH- grita de placer la joven al sentir los dedos de Natsu jugando con su intimidad

-Te hare gozar- le susurra en el oído

En movimientos agiles Natsu movía sus dedos hasta que la joven maga estelar en curva su espalda provocando el primer orgasmo de la noche, Natsu retira sus dedos pasándolos cerca de su rosto oliendo el dulce aroma que Lucy acababa de expulsar

-Te corriste- le dice sonriente

-Ca-cállate- le contesta avergonzada

-Lucy ¿Por qué no te niegas a esto?- de un minuto a otro Natsu se puso serio

-Yo-yo yo es que ¿Esto no es un sueño?- pregunto inocente

Natsu comenzó a reír fuertemente al comentario inocente de Lucy ¿Cómo que si esto es un sueño? ¿Será tonta?, pero de momento a otro dejo de reír ya que si Lucy creyó que esto era un sueño y él era el protagonista eso significaba algo y eso era…

-Lucy ¿me deseas?- pregunto seductoramente

Lucy se sonrojo y asintió levemente causando la felicidad del pelirosa el cual se deshizo de las últimas prendas de ambos, Lucy al ver la virilidad de Natsu cerca de su intimidad palideció de tal manera que el pelirosa se asusto

-N-no ¿quieres?- le pregunto temeroso

-no es eso…es solo que es muy…grande- susurro lo último pero fue escuchada

-Lo sé y es más grande que la de Gray- le dice pícaro

Lucy al oírlo comenzó a recordar las veces que se la vio a Gray y tenía que admitirlo Natsu la tenía más grande, una corriente estática recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia la cual volvió a mirar al mago el cual con su hombría le pedía permiso para entrar en ella, Lucy lo mira y asiente… Natsu se recuesta un poco encima de la maga sin aplastarla entrelazando sus dedos para luego decirle

-No te lastimare…bueno solo esta vez… te amo Lucy-

Lucy al oír la confesión de Natsu abrió sus ojos como platos derramando unas lágrimas de alegría poco a poco Natsu comenzó a adentrarse en ella hasta toparse con una fina capa que demostraba la virginidad de la joven y de una envestida rompe la delgada capa causando un gemido de placer y dolor en ella la cual termina mordiendo el hombro del mago de fuego por el dolor. Después de un rato Natsu se percató de que el agarre de Lucy se relajaba dándole a entender que podía proseguir.

Las envestidas comenzaron suaves y placenteras causando gemidos sensuales en los dos magos, Natsu estaba feliz su deseo estaba haciéndose realidad…Lucy era suya completamente suya

-Na-Natsu m...m…más fuerte- suplico la maga

-lo que ordene mi princesa-

Natsu comenzó a apresurar las estocadas haciéndolas más rápidas y salvajes hasta que decidió cambiar de posición sentando a Lucy encima de el

-¿Na- Natsu?- dijo avergonzada

-te toca-

Tras esto Lucy comenzó a mover sus caderas causando que sus pechos saltaran dándole una increíble vista al mago el cual se enderezo comenzando a chupar y masajear los irresistibles pechos de la maga, tras un rato volvieron a su posición inicial

-Na-Natsu me-me v-vengo- grito Lucy

-Yo igual-

Las envestidas se volvieron apresuradas y firmes hasta que Lucy encorvo la espalda contrayendo las paredes de su feminidad haciendo que Natsu también se viniera con ella, Natsu cayo encima de ella pero sin aplastarla jadeante…Lucy podía sentir como un espeso liquido dentro de ella era tan caliente que la volvía loca, de momento a otro comenzó a contar con sus dedos para luego suspirar llamando la atención del mago

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto recostándose a su lado

-contaba si eran mis días fértiles te viniste dentro mío es que no conoces los anticonceptivos- le dijo reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu

-¿Y? a mí no me importa tener un hijo contigo-sonríe –ya que tener un hijo con la mujer que amo seria grandioso- deposita un beso en su frente

-Natsu yo no estoy en mis días fértiles-le da un beso en la mejilla –a mí también me gustaría tener un hijo con el hombre que amo-

Natsu al oír esto de la maga no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo enamorado…

-¿Me amas?-

-JAJAJAJA pues que crees- sonrió

-bueno quiero oírlo de tu boca no sabes cuánto he soñado con oírlo- le dice con un puchero

-moo Natsu- le dice sonriendo

Lucy se levanta de la cama posicionándose encima de él causando el asombro del mago lentamente se acercó al oído de su amado

-Te amo Natsu eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo y te deseo-

Al decir esto le da un beso encendiendo nuevamente la pasión en ellos dos

-Te amo Lucy-

-Yo también te amo Natsu-

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí mi primer intento de lemon sé que no soy buena pero hice lo mejor que pude amo el NaLu así que en este Fic hare unas cuantos One-shot NaLu pero no descarto la idea de hacer one-shot con otras parejas incluso algunos de edolas**

**Espero que les guste se despide Kira renge dejen sus comentarios acepto críticas y sugerencias.**


	2. no me di cuenta antes (Mirai-NaLu)

**HOLA aqui Kira con otro one-shot este es uno Nalu o deveria decir Mirai-Nalu, se me vino a la mente cuan mirai-rogue le dice a Natsu que fue asecinado por los dragones bueno no les digo mas y aqui va la historia**

**No me di cuenta antes (NaLu)**

Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido al parecer me quedaba muy poca magia, me pare con dificultad caminaba sin rumbo buscando aunque sea a uno de mis amigos tenía solo una pequeña esperanza de que aunque sea uno estuviera con vida.

A lo lejos divise una cabellera rubia no me cabía la menor duda de a quien pertenecía era Lucy, yo podría reconocer su aroma sea donde fuera pero algo no andaba bien tenía un fuerte aroma a sangre, corrí hacia ella y mi cara cambio a una de total horror… su brazo derecho lo había perdido, con mis pocas fuerzas encendí mi mano pastándola contra ella tratando de parar el sangrado al perder su brazo se quejaba de dolor era evidente una vez que selle la herida la tome para ir a un lugar seguro.

La deposite en el suelo de una casa destrozada, no sé cuántos días pasaron pero cuando abrí los ojos vía a Lucy que se paraba dificultosamente caminado hacia fuera

-¡Lucy ¿Dónde vas?!-

Se volteo y me regalo una sonrisa, algo me decía que tramaba algo

-Voy a activar el plan eclipse- me comenta

-¡no! Tu sabes que puedes morir- le digo agarrando sus hombros

-Natsu es la única forma si viajamos al pasado podremos hacer algo para impedir esto- me dijo seria

La mire, sus ojos se apreciaba una completa seguridad, suspire sabía que no había forma de convencerla. Tome su mano izquierda y emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el palacio fue difícil tratar de evitar a los dragones fue más que difícil sin mencionar que de magia nos quedaba muy poca. Una vez allí excepcionamos la extraña máquina, Vi como Lucy sacaba un manojo de llaves de su ropa y para mi sorpresa tenia las doce llaves doradas las cuales las deposito en unas extrañas serraduras

-¿Cómo es que?-

-Yukino me las dio antes de morir, no puede ayudarla- dijo casi rompiendo en lagrimas

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse apreté la mano de mi compañera pero de repente la tierra comenzó a moverse venia un dragón, savia que no había escapatoria mire el portal solo había una cosa que hacer y no dudaría en hacerlo, abrase a Lucy apretándola a mi cuerpo firmemente.

-Estoy muy feliz de poder haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, Lucy-

-¿Natsu?-

-Eres muy importante para mí y si tengo que hacer esto lo hare tan solo para protegerte- puse mi cara en su cuello inhalando por última vez su aroma

-No Natsu no quiero- sentía como comenzaba a llorar

-Lo siento Lucy pero debes vivir- me separo de ella

Una explosión rompió el techo, un enorme dragón no miraba dispuesto a atacarnos apreté mis puños y lance a Lucy dentro del portal sentía como me llamaba entre llantos diciéndome que fuera con ella pero no podía debía proteger este lugar hasta que atravesara por completo encendí mis puños para atacar a esa bestia volteé a mirar a Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa hasta que desapareció por completo había cruzado.

No sé cuándo días han pasado ya casi no puedo caminar, sentí un aleto arriba de mi cabeza mire ya no podía poner cara de sorpresa un dragón azulado como los zafiros me miraba dispuesto a atacarme. Me pare derecho y cerré mis ojos muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente no podía creer que eso de que cuando vas a morir ves toda tu vida en un segundo sea cierto pero lo fue ya me resigne cuando vi su cara sonriéndome algo hizo Click dentro de mí, como pude ser tan ciego.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y solté una carcajada como fue que me di cuenta tan tarde de lo mucho que la amaba todas mis razones solo tenían una cosa en común y era ella, mire al dragón el cual se disponía a lanzarme un potente rugido ya no podía escapar sabía que estaba a punto de morir, sentía como saladas gotas caían rodaban por mis mejillas estaba llorando pero aun así sonreía cerré mis ojos esperando el ataque

-Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, mi amada Lucy- dije en un susurre llevado por el viento

**Natsu POV FIN**

LA explosión fue grande el lugar fue devastado, una bufanda blanca bailaba por el cielo enrojecido mientras se quemaba… el gran héroe había caído…..

**En el pasado POV LUCY:**

Era completamente extraño mirarme a mí misma mientras moría Loki, Wendy, Charle, Lily, Happy y yo misma todos lloraban por mi alce mis rostro con dificultad me dolía mucho y con mis pocas fuerzas le pedía a mi yo del pasado una favor

-Podrías enseñarme la marca de tu gremio-

Estúpido eso se me vino a la mente, en confusión ella alzo la mano con mi poca fuerza levante mi mano izquierda tocando con la punta de mis dedos la marca pude sentir el horror en sus rostros al percatarse de la falta de una de mis extremidades pero no me importa miles de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente, mire a Natsu pude notar como se mordía el labio en el representaba nostalgia, tristes pero sobretodo ira no me gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de algo que había estado en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo pero era tarde me mire a mí misma una vez más y pensé _"espero que ella pueda decirle lo que yo nunca pude" _no quería morir pero ya ni fuerzas me quedaban sabía que mi Natsu ya no existía lo supe desde que entre al portal volví a mirar al Natsu del pasado y sonreí ya que esperaba que el sí sobreviviera quería creer que él podría cambiar todo y me deje ir pero sin antes decirles algo que tenía en mi mente

-Me hubiera gustado poder viajar más con ustedes-

Sentí como la vida se me iba y mi cuerpo resbalada de los brazos de mi yo del pasado, sonreí pensando solo en una cosa

"_Te amo Natsu ya voy para estar a tu lado"_

**FIN **

**Bien que les parecio a mi me dio algo de pena una vez que lo termine ¿Reviews?**


	3. ¡NO ME JODAS! (Natsu VS Kira)

_**Diálogos= …: **_blablá

_**Acciones= **_(suspira)

_**Pensamientos= **__"idiota"_

_**¡NO ME JODAS!**_

Hoy era un lindo día en Magnolia la brisa era refrescante, no muy lejos en un…

**...:** ¡¿Por qué COJONES KIRA SIEMPRE LOS FIC EMPIEZAN ASI?¡

**KIRA**: ¡No me jodas Dragneel! Me estas interrumpes (grite desesperada).

**NATSU:** Pero siempre es igual nunca hay un empezar divertido "como una batalla ardiente" bueno algo así (pasa sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza)

**KIRA:** me da lo mismo lo que quieres la que manda aquí son yo, lo captas cenicero (le digo con una mirada de pocos amigos)

**Natsu:** (Molesto) ¿Cómo me llamaste Friki Gorda?

**KIRA: **¡No soy gorda! Solo es que mi pecho es muy….KYYAAA lo que casi me haces decir ¡pervertido!

**NATSU:** No soy ningún pervertido además es tu culpa por andar enseñando eso (apunta a mi pollera de tiras descotada)

**KIRA:** ya veo, pero eso te hace de todos modos un pervertido por andar mirando, le diré a Lucy

**NATSU:** no metas a Lucy en esto

**LUCY:** ¿Qué paso? Estaba en el gremio esperando el comenzar de la historia y como no pasaba nada vine a mirar.

**NATSU Y KIRA:** ¡LUCY! (gritamos sonrientes realmente la queremos)

**NATSU:** Es MI Lucy

**KIRA:** No es tuya, además nunca le has dicho me gustas, te quiero o te amo (sonrió triunfante)

**Natsu:** si lo he hecho ¿verdad? (mira a Lucy)

**Lucy:** eso…creo (una gotita cae por su nuca)

**Kira:** no mientas nunca se lo has dicho soy yo la que pone esas palabras en tu boca (le saco la lengua)

**Natsu:** Tsk, pesada (murmura)

**Kira:** y yo que pensé que eras guapo (murmuro)

**Natsu:** Me encuentras atractivo (me sonríe pícaro)

**Kira:** (sonrojo) Y-yo n-no he dicho e-eso ¡Lucy!

**Lucy:** ¿Qué? (me mira confundida)

**Kira:** Natsu me está acosando, eso es pedofilia soy menor que el. _"aunque no me molesta del todo"._

**Natsu:** solo tienes dieciséis ni que fueras tan chica… no me digas ¿nunca has estado con un chico?

**KIRA:** Eso no te incumbe (inflo mis mejillas molesta) _"me pillo"_

**NATSU:** JAJAJAJA eso me sonó a un No JAJAJAJAJA eres inocente que linda (se ríe a enormes carcajadas)

**KIRA:** Serás muy… ¡NO SOY ASI! ¡Si he tenido novio! Y son como unos 40 así que tengo experiencia. _"realmente no sirvo para mentir"_

**Natsu:** demuéstralo (me dice limpiando sus lágrimas de risa)

**KIRA:** Perdóname Lucy (le digo)

**LUCY:** ? (confusión)

Me acerco a Natsu mientras mi corazón late a mil por hora, agarro su bufanda y le plato un apasionado beso **(N/A: KYYYYAAAAA)**

**LUCY:** KIRA ¡SUELTA A MI NATSU!

Me separo de Natsu y le miro a los ojos…

**KIRA:** yo… ¿Lo noquee? (agito mi mano frente del)

**LUCY:** Solo yo puedo hacer eso (me dice molesta)

**KIRA:** Lo sé pero él me provoco (bufo) _"no me arrepiento"_

**NATSU:** …. (Murmuro)

**LUCY:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Natsu:….**

**LUCY:** No se te entiende nada

**NATSU:** ¡ERES UNA PERVERTIDA! ¡ME BESASTE CON LENGUA! (grita sonrojado)

**KIRA:** Tú me provocaste (desvió mi mirada sonrojada) _"era mi primer beso, idiota"_

**Natsu:** Pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, pervertida, PER-VER-TI-DA

**KIRA:** ¡CALLATE SALAMANDER! O ya verás (Grito molesta)

**NATSU:** ¿Qué me harás? (me dice provocante)

**KIRA:** Te daré donde más te duele

**LUCY:** ¿lo subirás a un transporte?

**KIRA:** Creo que lo idiota es contagioso (me resbala una gotita por la nuca)

**NATSU**: ¿perdón? (dice ofendido)

**KIRA:** Volviendo al tema, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué discutimos?

**NATSU:** No me acuerdo

**LUCY:** Fue porque los Fic siempre empiezan igual

**KIRA Y NATSU:** AHHHHH

**LUCY:** de todos modos ¿Qué tipo de FIC seria este?

**KIRA:** Iba a ser mi primer GRUVIA

**NATSU:** ¡HIELITO! No vengas arruinarías todo (me dice)

**KIRA:** Pero yo quiero hacer un gruvia

**NATSU:** No puedes además yo soy el protagonista y tú eres una fan NALu (me dice inflando el pecho orgulloso)

**KIRA:** ¿Y? (Arqueo una ceja)

**NATSU:** Que si escribes sobre otros ya nadie te va a leer

**KIRA:** OHH me quieres decir que si no escribo sobre ti ya nadie va a leer mis FIC

**NATSU:** Exacto

**LUCY:** Natsu cállate (le dice)

**KIRA:….**

**Natsu:** ¿qué? (se acerca a mí)

**KIRA….**

**NATSU:** No te entiendo y mira tengo un buen oído (acerca su oído a mi boca)

**KIRA:** NO VOY A ESCRIBIR UN ONE-SHOT NALU POR UN TIEMPO

**NATSU y LUCY:** ¿QUE?

**KIRA:** Lo que oyeron por un tiempo no escribiré nada Nalu

**LUCY:** Y que harás con Te amo pero todo salió mal, ¡Rubia! ¡SALAMANDER! Y Secretos del pasado esos son Nalu, los dejaras (me dice preocupada)

**KIRA:** No, pero si las historias cortas (suspiro) no tendrás lindos momentos por un tiempo así que la próxima semana cuando actualiza las demás series ni piensen en un lindo momento BUAJJAJAJAJA (rio como villano)

**LUCY:** ES TU CULPA NATSU (apunta a pelirrosa)

**NATSU:** ¿MIA? Ella es la chiflada que quiere hacer un Gruvia

**LUCY:** ¡NATSU!

**KIRA:** ME LAS PAGRAS SALAMANDER (me abalanzo contra él)

**NATSU:** A ver si puedes FRIKI

Y así Natsu y yo terminamos la historia teniendo una ardua y ardiente batallas mientras Lucy nos trataba de parar sin resulta, creo que no pararemos nunca de pelear….bueno solo hasta que Erza nos separe y creo que será luego siento unos pasos y armadura que rechinan, válgame dios ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE DE TITANIA!.

**FIN**

_**Ya sé que pensaran de esto, sí creo que me fume algo bien fuerte JAJAJAJA pero es que me soñé discutiendo con los protas así que tenía que escribirlo, jiji bueno eso es todo nos vemos para el siguiente FIC One-shot BYE BYE.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	4. Resfriado (GRUVIA)

**Resfriado (GRUVIA)**

Hoy era un nuevo día en magnolia, el sol brillaba acariciando con delicadeza las flores de cerezo que bailaban con el viento. En un lugar no muy lejano, no, no estamos hablando del gremio Fairy tail, sino de un lugar que se encuentra no muy lejos de allí… el dormitorio de chicas llamado Fairy Hills.

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban con delicadeza un hermoso cuarto con estilo de princesa, una joven de azulados cabellos se removía agitada en la cama, abrió con lentitud sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos con fuerza.

-Juvia no se siente bien, ¿Juvia estará enferma?-se dijo a si misma –Esto es una molestia-

La joven se movió para acomodarse en la cama para así estar más cómoda, llevo su mano a su frente y frunció levemente el ceño al sentirla levemente caliente, miro a su alrededor y volvió a quedarse dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado sentía su cuerpo cada vez más caliente, sudaba mares y no era por su magia, se retorció de dolor pero entonces sintió una mano apoyarse en frente haciendo que la temperatura disminuyera, era una mano realmente fría pero al mismo tiempo despedía una increíble calidez, su cuerpo comenzó a rajarse y volvió a conciliar el sueño pero esta vez mas relajándose incluso sintió una presión en sus labios y un líquido para por su garganta, la presión se esfumo y antes de conciliar el sueño en su totalidad….

-Gray-sama-susurro

Despertó mirando todo a su alrededor para darse cuenta que ya era de noche, la luna iluminaba su cuarto. Entreabrió sus ojos situándolos en una sombra sentada a un lado de su cama...

-¿Te siente mejor?- pregunto

Ella no tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era el dueño de aquella voz que sobre todo era la voz del hombre que la cautivo solo con su mira, el hombre que con solo una mirada hacia que se derritiera literalmente, el hombre que la hacía volveré loca y el hombre que más anhelaba. Sonrió...

-Gray-sama ¿qué hace usted aquí?- le pregunto

-cuidarte ¿Seguirás llamándome usted?-frunció el ceño sentándose más cerca de ella

-P-Pero-tartamudeo sentir su cercanía

Los ojos negros azulado la miraban tan detalladamente, era interesante normalmente ella era ignorada por ellos pero ahora la miraban como si solo existiera ella e todo el mundo, Gray comenzó a acercarse a ella cada vez más hasta que la respiración de ambos comenzó a mezclarse, Juvia sitio como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza giro rápidamente su rostro evitando o que estaba por venir causando confusión y malestar en el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto molesta

-Juvia esta refriada- lo miro -¿Porque?-

-¿Por qué, qué?- pregunto de vuelta

-¿por qué eres así con Juvia?-le pregunto agarrando su camiseta que curiosamente todavía tenía puesta

-No es obvio-rio el chico

-Juvia no lo entiende- le dijo confundida

-Entonces tendré que dejar que tu cuerpo lo entienda-

Gray aparto las manos de Juvia y acerco su rostro al de ella se miraron unos segundos hasta que Gray acorto la distancia, besando suavemente a Juvia, la maga de agua se sonrojo fervientemente ante esto, trato de apartarse pero fue detenida por la mano de Gray puesta en su cintura y con la otra agarrando su rostro, mordió levemente el labio de la maga la cual jadeo abriendo su boca de manera que el beso se fue profundizando, Juvia coloco sus manos en el torso del Mago de hielo sorprendiéndose de que este ya no llevara puesta la camiseta, las manos de Gray recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar al cierre del camisón deslizándolo hasta el tope haciendo que este callera de sus hombre dejando levemente sus voluptuosos pechos expuestos.

Juvia jadeo y instintivamente cubrió su torso avergonzada, Gray sonrió y la tumbo en la cama acariciando con delicadeza su cuello para luego darle un tierno beso allí, tomo las manos de juvia apartándolas

-Quiero verte-no fue una petición, más bien sonó como una orden

Juvia asintió avergonzada y comenzó a quitar sus brazos, Gray con una de sus manos comenzó a deslizar el camisón causando estremecimientos en la peli azul, una vez quita el camisón se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la maga, y digo semidesnudo porque lo único que ahora cubría el cuerpo de la maga era una braguita color cereza que le causo ternura al mago, deslizo sus dedos sobre el vientre de la maga de tal manera que parecía que no la tocaba , se detuvo en su pecho palmándolo suavemente.

Juvia lo miro embobada, Gray parecía tan jodidamente Sexy en ese momento tenía una bella sonrisa adornado su rostro, aquella cicatriz sobre su ojo que en muchas ocasiones la incitaba a tocarla, elevo su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos toco con suavidad aquella cicatriz

-Eres perfecto-susurro

Gray sonrió y comenzó a masajear con pechos de la maga haciéndola estremecer, los gemidos comenzaron a salir continuamente de la boca de la maga, Gray se acercó al rostro de la chica besándola como si quisiera devorarla, las lenguas de ambos entraron en una frenética batalla por el terreno con su mano libre Gray comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la maga hasta toparse con la braga, sonrió entre el beso y metió su mano dentro de la ropa íntima, Juvia arqueo su espalda al sentir como los dedos de Gray jugaban con su intimidad. Gray rompió el beso y comenzó a dar húmedos besos por el cuerpo de la chica, beso los muslos de la chica haciéndola gemir, quito las bragas y miro desde su posición a la maga. Juvia abrió sus ojos y miro la mirada suplicante de Gray que deseaba continuar, desvió su mirada al bulto en la entrepierna del joven, trago duro y tímidamente asintió.

La lengua de Gray comenzó a practicarle un placer tan grande que la maga sabía que muy pronto acabaría y así fue arque nuevamente su espalda dejándose llevar por el éxtasis del momento.

-GRAY-SAMA-Grito su nombre entre el gemido del clímax

Gray se levando del lugar relamiéndose los labios mientras observaba como la peli azul trataba de recuperarse, se posiciono entre sus piernas colocando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica, Juvia miro a Gray abriendo sus ojos enormemente al sentir un rose en su intimidad, sus ojos viajaron para toparse con el miembro erguido y desnudo de Gray que pedía permiso para entrar, Juvia trago duro y miro a Gray el cual comenzó a meter lentamente su hombría en la feminidad de la maga de agua, se estremeció al sentir como el miembro entro en su totalidad en su cuerpo, la respiración ahora era entrecortada para ambos, Gray se mordía el labio desea hacerle el amor en ese momento de manera salvaje lo cual no era muy propio del aun así no podía sabía de antemano que la chica estaba enferma todavía y lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto en su estado ¡AL diablo! Le importaba muy poco eso. Durante horas cuido de ella mientras dormía debido a la fiebre, se estuvo conteniendo todo el día de no abalanzarse sobre ella incluso cuando trato de darle el remedio debió hacerlo boca a boca ya que la maga no podía tragarlo, es ese momento cuando sus labios la tocaron aunque solo era para darle el remedio sintió calor en su cuerpo y eso era raro ya que normalmente sentía frio, y se contuvo hasta ahora, ya no podía más.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, causando que ambos gimieran de placer lentas, torturantes y placenteras embestidas de esa manera comenzó ese vaivén de caderas, luego de unos minutos estas se volvieron más exigentes y rápidas en cada minuto, las manos de Juvia viajaron por su espalda causando estremecimientos en él, sus manos viajaron a los pechos de la chica causando que los gemidos aumentaran, beso su clavícula y luego atrapo con su boca el erecto pezón de la maga. Poco a poco ambos llegaban al clímax mientras las embestidas se hacían más frenéticas, Juvia arque su espalda llegando al clímax sus paredes se contrajeron causando que el mago de hielo se viniera también, jadeante cayo encima de la chica abrazándola de manera posesiva como si en cualquier momento ella se fuera a escapar de sus brazos idea que lo aterrorizaba, Juvia sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de este y hablo…

-¿Por qué Juvia?-volvió a preguntar

-Eres tan linda-sonrió el mirándola a los ojos-y ¿Por qué no?-

Juvia lo miro interrogante, gimió suavemente al sentir como Gray retiraba su miembro de su interior mientras ambos se cubrían con una manta.

-Algún día se enteraran-dijo ella

-¿Que soy tu novio?- beso su frente-no me importa, además me encantaría así Lyon deja de molestarte-

Juvia rio colocando su cabeza en el pecho de gray –te amo Gray-

-Y yo más- levanto el mentón de la maga –Te amo, Juvia-

Un beso tierno y dulce, un beso que se tomaba el tiempo para que ambos se disfrutaran. Juvia agotada tanto por su resfriado y por lo anterior se durmió nuevamente mientras Gray acariciaba su cabello, al final no era tan malo estar enferma. Gray miro el techo y un sudor frio recorrió su espalda al pensar que le haría Erza si se enterase que se infiltro al dormitorio femenino e hizo "eso" con Juvia, miro a Juvia y sonrió…

-Vale la pena el riesgo-

**FIN**

**Y ¿Qué opinan? No soy muy buena manejando otras parejas que no sea Nalu pero lo quería intentar, cuando me imagino a Gray en esa clase de actos lo veo un poco más cariñoso y delicado que Natsu ya que para mí Natsu es como decirlo Una Bestia JAJAJA, en fin ¿qué les pareció mi primer gruvia? Por favor sean sinceros.**

**Sobre si dejare los nalus, ni muerta pero quería hacer esa discusión jijiji, pronto volverán déjenme decirles que el próximo one-shot que subiré será mi venganza contra Natsu BUAJAJAJA.**

**INFORMACION MUY PRONTO ACTUALIZARE VARIOS DE MIS FIC AL MISMO TIEMPO ASI QUE ATENTOS A QUIENES LEEN LOS OTROS.**

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO.**


	5. BL (Gratsu?)

**BL**

Era un día común y corriente en el escandaloso gremio de Fairy Tail, a decir verdad hoy estaba relativamente más tranquilo de lo usual y eso lo noto cierta maga de rubios cabellos que estaba sentada en la barra del gremio.

Lucy miro todo el gremio después de todo el gremio no era tan grande así que no era muy difícil ubicar a los miembros, Lucy vio a Cana que bebía mientras conversaba con Macao y Wakaba, Levy conversaba con Gajeel mientras Jet y Droy los miraban deprimidos, Max conversaba con Redus y Warren, Wendy platicaba con Romeo, Lily miraba con diversión a Happy que era rechazado por Charle mientras decía un muy audible _"Ella es tan testaruda", _Laxus y su grupo habían salido a una misión, Elfman ayudaba a Mirajena, Lisanna platicaba con Juvia, Laki y Kinana, Asuka jugaba con sus padres, el maestro conversaba animadamente con Gildarts y así sin mas Lucy miro a los miembros sintiendo que algo faltaba, abrió sus ojos enormemente y se dirigió a Mirajane.

-Nee Mira-san ¿Has visto a Natsu y Gray?-

-A Natsu no le he visto Happy llego solo-puso su mano en su mentón - Gray vino y se marchó rápidamente sobre que se le había olvidado algo-

Lucy asintió y sonrió _"Bien si no están podre trabajar en mi novela tranquila JIJII espero que no estén en mi casa" _pensaba la chica mientras salía del gremio

-LUUUUCCCCYYYY-se oyó una voz que la llamaba

-¡HAPPY!- dijo Lucy "_Adiós a la paz"_

-Quiero pescado-se colocó encima de su cabeza

-Lo suponía-suspiro la chica –Te doy pero prométeme que me dejaras tranquila después-

-AYE-

Lucy quito a Happy de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar, a Lucy le llamo la atención un sendero que jamás había visto el cual pasaba por el bosque de Magnolia sonrió pensando en lo divertido que sería ir de vez en cuando por un lugar distinto, camino observando atentamente el camino cubierto de flores _"WOO es tan lindo",_ Lucy y Happy miraban embobados el paisaje cuando escucharon unas voces se acercaron lentamente y de manera cautelosa, a decir verdad tenían mucha curiosidad.

Lucy se posiciono junto a Happy detrás de unos arbustos para abrir enormemente sus ojos al ver a dos cabelleras muy familiares una rosa y otra negro azulado

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-pregunto Natsu a Gray

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto de vuelta confundido el azabache

-ESO a Juvia- le dijo algo fastidiado

-¿Juvia?-Gray comenzó a reír –No hay nada con ella así que no hay nada que aclarar- miro a Natsu que fruncía el ceño –y ¿Tu?-

-¿yo que?- pregunto poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca

-Lucy-

-¿Lucy? Ella es mi amiga-dijo con simpleza

-Natsu no soy siego-se acercó amenazante al pelirrosa que… ¿retrocedió? -Habla-le ordeno

-¡NO PASA NADA!-grito bajando sus brazos-Lucy es solo Lucy, no es nada más y tu…-desvió la mira molesto –Siempre la miras-

-No la miro a ella-se acercó más al pelirrosa

Lucy miraba asombrada lo sucedido no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando pero lo que sabía es que la involucraba a ella y Juvia, miro a Happy el cual parecía pálido, arque una ceja y volvió a mirar a los chicos lo único que oye después fue un "A Ti" y… ¡¿NATSU Y GRAY BESANDOSE?!, cayó sobre sus rodillas sorprendida cualquiera que la viese en ese momento podría pensar que vio al mismo diablo, miro a Happy que estaba desmayado a su lado, sus ojos eran espirales y escupía espuma por la boca debido al Shock. Miro una vez más a los chicos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y lo que vio se podía decir que no era algo que ella debería estar viendo ahora es más nadie debería estar viéndolo.

Gray había tumbado a Natsu sobre el césped mientras se besaban frenéticamente, hasta podía jugar que Natsu estaba sonrojado, las manos de Gray acariciaban el torso de Natsu mientras le quitaba en chaleco, Lucy estaba a punto de morir en ese momento ante la escena tan apasionada de sus "amigos", Gray tomo a Natsu de la cintura sentándolo en su regazo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la bufanda dándole leves besos, Lucy trago duro ya que la posición en la que ellos estaban dejaba ver a la perfección el rostro sonrojado y excitado del pelirrosa. Lucy estaba a punto de marcharse por alguna razón ver aquello le causaba un gran dolor en su pecho pero se detuvo al ver como los ojos jade de Natsu la miraban y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… la había descubierto, los labios de Natsu comenzaron a moverse, Lucy miro interrogante para luego sonrojarse al descifrar lo que Natsu trataba de decirle

"_Fisgona pervertida, sé que te gusta esto"_ dijo Natsu con el puro movimiento de sus labios para luego lamer el cuello de Gay causando que este gimiera, Lucy volteo su mirada sentía como el dolor aumentaba en su pecho volvió a mirar a Natsu el cual todavía le sonreía con diversión mientras su manos viajaban hasta la parte baja de Gray, miro a Lucy y _"Lo que te voy a enseñar, te dejara encendida"_ le dijo de la misma manera, las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la rubia ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Por qué no le importaban sus sentimiento? Se paró tomando a Happy en sus brazos dispuesta a marcharse pero miro otra vez a Natsu el cual estaba tumbado en el césped… desnudo, se alarmo al ver a Gray sobre Natsu, ya no podía soportarlo más, soltó a Happy dirigiéndose donde los magos y antes de que Gray y Natsu consumaran su "Amor" Lucy…

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito desesperada

Su pecho subía y bajaba, miro a su alrededor fijándose que estaba en su cuarto _"Un sueño"_ se dijo a si misma aliviada, suspiro para luego voltear a ver el libro que estaba junto a su cama "BOY LOVE" ponía en letras grandes, miro asqueada al el libro.

Se paró de la cama y camino hasta la chimenea encendiéndola tomo unas tijeras y se sentó en su sofá, en su otra mano tenía el dichoso libro frunció el seño

-Adiós-

Comenzó a cortar el libro en pequeños pedacitos y una vez recortado en su totalidad los lanzo a la chimenea quemándolos hasta las cenizas, con el trabajo hecho se dirigió al baño a tomar su típico baño matutino antes de ir al gremio. Completamente lista se miró al espejo y sonrió para luego poner una mirada seria

-Espero no verlos muy juntos hoy-

Camino tranquila por las calles, llego al gremio y se sentó en la barra siendo atendida por Mira. Una explosión llamo la atención de la rubia que miro hacia atrás percatándose de como Natsu y Gray discutían sintió su cuerpo estremecer al recordar la pesadilla, Mira le entrego el vaso de jugo de naranja cosa que agradeció, miro a los chicos nuevamente y negó con la cabeza para dirigirse en donde se encontraba su querida amiga Levy… luego todo paso muy rápido.

Lucy camino con el jugo en su mano, tropezó y este le cayó en la cara a Elfman el cual cayo en la mesa de Cana haciendo volar el su tarro de alcohol el cual choco contra Max que salió volando arrasando con el pastel de Erza para luego chocar con Gajeel arrastrando a Jet y Droy que chocaron contra… Natsu y así fue como Lucy aprendió sobre lo que las personas llaman "Una serie de desastres desafortunados".

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza al ver su pesadilla hecha realidad. Natsu había caído encima de Gray…besándolo, tan rápido como sucedió se separaron alejándose en direcciones opuestas espantados y asqueados, el silencio era increíble hasta que cierta maga rompió el silencio

-¡NOOOO! ¡GRAY-SAMA ES GAY!-miro con furia a Natsu -¡TE DESTRUIRE RIVAL DE AMOR!-

-Se lo tenían bien guardado-les dijo Gajeel divertido

-Ara Ara Natsu ¿Cuándo pensaban en decirnos?- les dijo Mira sonriendo divertida

-Con razón nunca nos podías casar- rio Lisanna –Pensé que era por Lucy pero al final resulto ser "OTRO" el problema-

-¡N-NO E-ES ASI!- Negó gray _"¿Qué hago? A mí me gusta Juvia ARRGGG MIERDA"-_ NATSU DI ALGO-

-Cierto, ¡A MI ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!-grito Natsu- ¡YO AMO A UNA AHORA!-

Y otro silencio hubo y las miradas se concentraron en el pelirrossa

-¿Quién?-pregunto Cana con una sonrisa-¿Quién es la afortunada?-

Natsu se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia cierta rubia que miraba todo en silencio, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y miro a los miembros del gremio que sonreían pícaramente, cosa que hiso sonrojar más al pelirrosa que se paró y salió corriendo del gremio arrastrando sin querer a su rubia compañera no sin antes decir

-¡NO LES INCUMBE!-

Lucy rio divertida a pesar de que vio a Natsu besarse con Gray como en su sueño el resultado fue completamente diferente al del sueño cosa que le causó mucha gracia, miro al pelirrosa sonrojado que la arrastraba y susurro

-Boy Love ¿Eh?-

**FIN**

**HE aquí mi venganza contra Natsu BUAJAJAJAJA, Un Boy Love Gratsu JAJAJAJAJ**

…**:** OYE ¿Qué MIERDA FUE ESO?

**KIRA**: Mi venganza, Natsu

**Natsu: **¿ Ahora estas contenta? (me pregunto con Tic en uno de sus ojos y una venita sobresaliente)

**Kira:** (sonrisa) Mucho

**Natsu:** Estas Loca, Gray y Yo… ¡QUE ASCO! (Puso cara de haber comido algo realmente asqueroso)

**Kira:** Yo lo encontré ardiente

**Natsu:** repito estás Loca

**Kira:** Y está Loca escribe Nalus

**Natsu**: ¿Volverán?

**Kira:** No lo sé, solo me vengue pero no he escuchado una disculpa

**Natsu:** No lo diré (se cruza de brazos fastidiado)

**Kira:** cómo quieres

Natsu me miro cabreado y resoplo causando que riera.

**EN FIN NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO AMIGOS**


	6. LINDA y TIERNA (GrayLu, NaLu, Gruvia)

**LINDA y TIERNA**

Fairy tail como siempre empezaba su día con un bullicio increíble, sillas y mesas volaban, Hasta Happy volaba por el gremio y no por su magia sino que era arrojado de lado a lado por las explosiones que causaban las peleas. Un joven de bellos cabellos color negro azulado y con su torso desnudo miraba algo preocupado hacia cierta parte del gremio, fruncía el ceño y luego suspiraba demostrando su preocupación en cada suspiro.

Gray desde hace ya un tiempo la ha estado mirando de manera muy preocupado, después de todo desde hace ya un tiempo ella comenzó a sentarse en un rincón del gremio y comenzaba a llorar a mares, la linda rubia, Lucy se ha visto decaída desde hace aproximadamente unos meses, llorar, comer mucho de vez en vez y hasta enojarse de la nada eran ya habituales en ella y eso no solo lo estaba molestando a él sino a muchos que querían a la maga estelar. Gray mira hacia otro lado y ve a su amigo/rival en el tablero de misiones mientras murmura algo y cierta peliblanca se le acerca sonriendo con un mareado Happy en sus brazos.

-Vaya tonto, es que no se da cuenta- suspira y se acerca a su querida maga estelar

-¿Gray?- susurra la joven rubia mirando a Gray con los ojos nublados

-No te pongas así Lucy- Le sonríe

Por lo menos el sí sabe lo que la tiene así y se pregunta cómo el otro idiota no se ha fijado, no puede ser más tonto al no ver algo tan simple. Gray acaricia los cabellos de Lucy haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-jejeje- ríe ella

-No llores-le dice sentándose a su lado

-pero…-murmura volviendo a ponerse triste

-Lucy, Lucy-Gray niega con una sonrisa en su rostro –Mírate no estas gorda… solo embarazada-Lucy lo mira y le sonríe dándole un abrazo

-Gracias-le susurra

Gray la mira con ternura, para luego levantarse al ver como cierto pelirrosa se acerca con una sonrisa hacia la mesa de Lucy, Gray al pasar al lado del pelirrosa le susurra solo para que el oiga…

-Cuida bien de mi Linda y tierna Hermanita-

-POR SUPUESTO- grita Natsu con una sonrisa acercándose a su esposa

Gray sonríe y se dirige a otra de las mesas donde cierta maga de agua misia en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe de cabellos negros azulados, Gray mira con ternura a la mujer mientras la abraza por la espalda

-Te amo-le susurra y luego mira al bebe –Los amo tanto-

-Nosotros también a ti Gray-sama- le sonríe Juvia mientras el pequeño bebe le sonríe a su padre

Gray toma en sus brazos a su hijo y le dice

-Muy pronto tú también tendrás a una linda y tierna hermanita a quien cuidar-

Juvia sonríe por lo dicho y mira a su Ex rival de amor que sonreía mientras Natsu colocaba su oído en la enorme barriga de la mujer… Juvia mira nuevamente a su esposo y…

-Aunque…-murmura la peliazul llamando la atención del peli negro

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta

-Puede que-se sonroja –Juvia realmente le dé una linda y tierna hermanita a Mashiro-kun muy pronto-

Gray sonríe más ampliamente abrazando a su esposa, mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba…puede que haya cosas que no cambien pero eso es lo bueno tener algo que amar y proteger es lo más importante y sobre todo cuando para ti es lindo y tierno.

**FIN**

**HOLA AQUÍ UN NUEVO Y CORTO capitulo para enamorado corazón, lo hice basado en una de las preguntas que respondí que tengo en mi perfil así que dije ¿Por qué no hacerla más larga? Y bueno aquí esta, tenía ganas de escribir algo tierno que muestre la relación de hermanos de Gray y Lucy, aunque como siempre allí están mis mini-nalu y un mini-gruvia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO BESOS.**


	7. Mentía ¿no te diste cuenta? (GaLe)

_**Mentía ¿no te diste cuenta?**_

En un bello café en la reconstruida ciudad de Crocus cierta pareja de magos estaba sentada en una de las mesas, todas las personas que pasaban por allí o estaban en el café miraban con temor la escena, pero no era para menos, en una de las mesas una joven delgada y pequeña estaba sentada frente a un hombre fornido con aspecto de delincuente, las personas que los miraban rogaban a dios que el pelinegro no le hiciera nada a tan linda muchacha.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que aquí la que tenía los pantalones era la joven e aspecto delicado conocida como la pequeña hada de escritura solida Levy Mcgarden, la mirada avellana de la chica choco con los ojos rojizos del pelinegro que volteo a mirar a otro lado.

-**Ahora me explicaras ¿Qué cojones fue todo eso?-**pregunto Levy molesta mientras tomaba un sorbo a su té

-**Se lo merecía**-gruño el pelinegro

-**¿Porque? Rogue solo me acompañaba a la exposición y luego estancia donde nos alojamos**-se cruzó de brazos-**Tu mismo me dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciera**-

-**TSK**-

Levy lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, luego solo soltó un suspiro pesado volviendo a tomas su té. Miro a Gajeel y una disimulada sonrisa apareció en su rostro que el pelinegro no noto. Si solo supiera que ella se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

**FLASH BACK**

-**Moo Lu-chan acompáñame**-rogo la Mcgarden

-**Lo siento Levy-chan pero Natsu me pidió salir con el-**se disculpó la chica -**¿Por qué no le pides a gajeel? No creo que le moleste**-

-**Pero**-se quejó la chica –**ese idiota no sabe valorar el arte**-

-**Que no se valorar ¿Qué?-**pregunto el pelinegro apareciendo detrás de ella

-**Arte escuchantes idiota AR-TE**-le dijo molesta –**Lu-chan**-rogo

-**Enana eres muy ruidosa, entiendo que la coneja quiere tener conejitos con salamander**- le dijo con una sonrisa

-**¡GAJEEL!-**Lucy se sonrojo –**mejor me voy, nos vemos**-salió roja del lugar ya que a decir verdad Gajeel no estaba del todo equivocado

-**¡LU-CHAN!-**Levy fulmino con la mirada a Gajeel –**Ves lo que iste ahora con quien iré?-**

-**Ese es tu problema, no me gusta el arte**-se sentó a su lado

-**Yo podría acompañarte**-

Una calmada voz se oyó detrás de la pareja, Levy volteo a mirar de quien era la voz y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por su lado Gajeel solo bufo molesto

**-¡ROGUE!-**Levy se paró -**¿Enserio? No sabía que te gustara el arte**-

-**me encanta**-miro a Gajeel –**no te molesta no ¿Gajeel-san?-**

-**¿Por qué debería importarme?-**pregunto el pelinegro sin mirarlo

-**Pensé que Levy-san era su novia**-dijo con sorpresa

-**¡NOVIO/A DE ESTE IDIOTA/ENANA!-**gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo algo sonrojados –**NI LOCA/O**-

_**-**_**No lo son?-**dijo sorprendido Rogue

-**C-claro que no**-respondió Levy algo sonrojada –**es una bestia**-

-**Y tu una enana**-dijo el –**una muy estorbosa enana**-

Ambos magos se miraron molestos, Gajeel se cruzó se brazos y gruño. Levy lo miro indignada y al mismo tiempo algo triste ¿tan malo era que pensaran que ella era su novia? Negó y miro a Rogue que parecía algo que digo muy sorprendido de lo que pasaba, Levy estuvo a punto de negar el ofrecimiento de Rogue para ser sinceros la joven Mcgarden no le fascinaba la idea de salir con otro chico que no sea su equipo o… Gajeel, pero….

-**Bien por ti enana, por lo menos alguien es tan raro como tú**-dijo el pelinegro algo molesto_ "Acaso es tan malo que la emparejen conmigo?"_

_-_**Gajeel, no sigas-**dijo la Mcgarden con enojo –**ni se te ocurra decir algo más**-

-**Soy sincero, pequeña**-la miro y luego al pelinegro parado al lado de ella, le molestaba-**linda pareja**-

-**Gajeel-san si le molesta yo…-**pero no alcanzo a terminar

-**Venga emo sal con ella, después de todo no será joven durante toda su vida, pero te advierto no es tan dulce como aparenta**-miro al pelinegro –**Aunque las chicas débiles, bajas y fea…-**

Una cachetada interrumpió a Gajeel, Levy lo miraba con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, la joven maga se agarró la mano con la que lo había golpeado y furiosa lo miro

**-¡TE PROHIBO DECIR ALGO MAS! No sé qué te paso pero no es razón para insultarme-**tomo a Rogue de la mano –**Te odio, gajeel-**

Y así Levy y Rogue se marcharon del lugar dejando solo a Gajeel, el pelinegro se llevó la mano a su mejilla, molesto miro donde la chica se había ido… como odiaba a ese estúpido emo, el Resfox no era tonto el sabía que el andaba tras SU enana y que Levy no lo notara le daba rabia…mucha rabia.

**FIN MOMENTANEO DEL FLASH BACK**

-**vas a hablar o te quedaras gruñendo todo el rato**-la peli azul lo miro –**puedo saber que hacías siguiéndonos**-

-**no te seguí-**dijo el-**Ustedes pasaron por donde yo iba**-

-**si claro**-dijo con claro sarcasmo –**pensé que no te importaba**-

-**No**-desvió su mirada –**no me importa en lo absoluto**-

Levy rio y tomo otro sorbo a su té, lo que Gajeel le dijo le había dolido pero eso ya ni le importaba, la escenita montada que le dio hace una hora atrás fue increíble, de todas las personas jamás pensó que Gajeel debutaría de acosador. La Mcgarden bajo la tazo recordando las palabras de Rogue _"Te puedo asegurar que Gajeel solo esta celoso"_ y era cierto el peli azabache estaba celoso muy celoso más después de lo que casi intento hacer el pelinegro de Saberthoot.

**REANUDANDO FLASH BACK**

Levy había disfrutado algo su salida, debía ser sincera Cheney era un joven de pocas palabras pero cuando hablaba era de lo más entretenido, cuando caminaban de vuelta a la estancia en donde Fairy Tail se alojaba mientras ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la capital, ambos magos sintieron una mirada penetrante. Rogue rio confundiendo a la peli azul, se acercó al oído de la chica susurrándole aquellas palabras que en una hora le harían gracia. La Mcgarden la miro confundida y miro hacia atrás disimuladamente viendo como detrás de un poste alguien se escondía inútilmente una gotita resbalo de la cabeza de la chica, el pelinegro hizo que esta lo mirara y con una sonrisa entrelazo sus manos.

Gajeel que observaba todo eso hizo que una venita saltara en su sien, el peli azabache apretó el pilar causando que este se agrietara, la "pareja" continuo su andar, el DS de sombra miro a Gajeel sonriendo de manera burlesca cosa que irrito más al DS de hierro. Pobre pilar no se merecía tal maltrato.

Pero de momento a otro todo la paciencia-si es que le quedaba-se fue a la mierda y ¿porque? Simplemente porque el dragoncito de los gatitos se le ocurrió la genial idea de sacar a Gajeel de sus casillas intentando besar a la chica. Levy se sonrojo al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a su rostro, cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto… su primer beso, pero nada, abrió lentamente sus ojos sorprendiéndose al ver a su acompañante en el suelo y frete a ella un iracundo Gajeel.

-**Te lo dije**-hablo el chico en el suelo con una sonrisa-**siempre funciona**-

-**¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCARLA EMO!-**grito molesto Gajeel tomando la mano de la chica

Levy todavía asombrada no se dio ni cuenta en que momento el peli negro la había jalada llevándosela de allí, de esta manera dando paso a la situación inicial…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Levy se cruzó de brazos haciendo resaltar su diminuto pecho haciendo que el mata dragones se sonrojase un poco, la chica jugo con sus cabellos esperando que el chico digiera algo pero nada, suspiro, no tenía caso. La joven estaba a punto de pararse cuando la mano del chico la retuvo…

-**…**-dijo inaudible para ella con las mejillas rojas

-**¿Qué?-**alzo una ceja confundida

-**Nunca pensé que me pasaría esto**-le confeso mirándola a los ojos y esta se sentó nuevamente-**Te encuentro insoportable**-

Levy frunció el ceño indignada estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando…

-**Pero es eso lo que me gusta**-desvió su mirada-**no puedo soportar ver como ese Emo o cualquier otro te mira, puedo disimilar mi disgusto**-bajo su mirada-**soy patético**-

Levy está sorprendida y con sus mejillas sonrojada…

-**Gajeel**-la chica agarro su mentón haciendo que la mirara –**Eres un idiota**-

El chico no se quejó solo asintió, Levy le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero nada el pelinegro no diecia nada. La chica se dejó caer en la silla y lo miro comenzando a reír….

-**JAJAJAJ realmente pensé que no te importaba**-se agarró su estómago-**No logro entenderte-**

-**Niña rara**-la miro-**Es que…-**Levy lo miro atenta-**Mentía ¿No te diste cuenta?-**

Levy sonrió parándose de la silla acercándose al pelinegro le dedico una sonrisa expendiéndole su mano, el chico bacilo unos momento pero la tomo. Ambos chicos salieron del café bajo la mirada de todas las persona. La joven peli azul esta sonrojada pero una clara sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

-**Lo sabía**-murmuro para sí misma

-**¿Qué?-**pregunto el

La chica negó y sonrió más ampliamente-**Te amo**-

EL chico se asombró ante esto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo a la chica alzándola del suelo para así plantarle un beso que claramente fue correspondido. Luego de unos minutos la joven pareja se separó tímidamente con un bello tono rojizo en sus mejillas se abrazaron…

-**Te amo**-le devolvió este

Levy se acurruco en los brazos de su amado, Gajeel no era el príncipe con el que siempre soñó pero no era tan malo ya que cada vez que estaban junto se sentía como en aquel cuento que solía leer de pequeña "La bella y la bestia". Ambos magos se miraron una vez más y volvieron a besarse, "_mentía ¿no te diste cuenta?"_ baja que era especial este sujeto pro así a Levy Mcgarden le gustaba travieso y orgulloso. Todo un Gajeel.

**FIN**

**HOLA aquí Kira con un Gale espero que les guste.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS SOY TAN FELIZ. Sobre si hacer un Graylu no creo ya que no soy fan de esa pareja pero podría hacer algo que lo incluya como en mi historia anterior. Muy pronto los deleitare con un Jerza así que paciencia y algo más los Nalu volverán muy pronto, besos y abrazos ¡AH! Un MINUTO DE SILENCIO POR NUESTRO CAIDO GRAY-SAMA T-T, solo espero que realmente no muera o que lo revivan no podría vivir sin Gray y lo mismo va para Natsu espero que Mashima no se le ocurra realmente matarlo o voy para Japón a acribillarme contra él.**

**En fin nos vemos muy pronto**


	8. Lo que falta es tu amor…(Jerza)

**Lo que falta es tu amor…**

Dicen que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando no es mutuo? ¿Qué haces cuando amas tanto que duelo? ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes aunque debes alejarte del?, si, esa es mi vida. Me llamo Erza Scarlet aunque en la empresa donde trabajo por mi carácter me llaman La Titania, pero si solo supieran que debajo de esa armadura de hierro que les muestro a todos hay una pequeña hada sufriendo de amor…. Soy después de todo una persona común y corriente.

Podía ver su sonrisa cada vez que su mano recorría mi cuerpo, excitante muy excitante. Mis sentimientos mezclados en este acto pasional se desbordaban, no tengo idea de cuantas veces hemos hecho esto ya. Lo vi posicionarse entre mis piernas y con una sonrisa burlona me penetro, puede que suene como una pervertida pero aunque no fue delicado aquella estocada me excito mucho más hasta un gemido muy alto me saco y sé que le gusta porque no ha dejado de sonreír.

Cambiamos de posición ahora yo encima del mientras muevo mis caderas, sus manos y su boca se deleitan con mis pechos ya sensibles de tanto que los ha tocado, se mueve bruscamente dejándome boca abajo en la cama yo no digo nada solo me someto a él, me penetra otra vez mas de la misma torturante forma, es injusto la manera en que lo hace, lentas y profunda me quejo por ello y muevo mis caderas pidiéndole más rápido cosa que consigo. Siento el final muy cerca, mierda, me corro como siempre antes que el… me penetra otras cuantas veces más cayendo encima mío, siento sus jadeos y su respiración caliente contra mi piel… cierro mis ojos es el único momento en que somos nosotros dos y nada más.

Me besa el hombro antas de salir de mí, lo miro con pesadez cuando le veo vestirse… se va otra vez, me dejara solo como siempre…maldito.

-**¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos con esto?-**le pregunto envolviendo mi cuerpo en una sabana

-**¿Quieres terminar?-**me dice con un tono de voz tan calmado, que me saca de quicio… pero no me quejo.

-**No**-sonrió triste de lado -**¿Cómo es ella?-**le pregunto

**-¿Quién?-**

Me irrita, sabe cómo hacerme enfadar. Suspiro resignada y apunto a su mano izquierda donde un pequeño anillo de oro resalta en su piel, aquella joya que me dice que no es mío, que es de otra… aquella que no separa…

-**¿Tu esposa, Jellal?-**me paro de la cama aun envuelta en la sabana –**Urtear ¿no?-**

-**Pues...-**Le veo sonreír de manera burlona, sabe cómo hacerme enfadar-**Tiene el rostro de un ángel**-

-**Qué linda forma de hablar tienes**-Le dijo tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, no soy ella

-**Bueno después de todo a mí me conocen por ser un esposo amoroso-**toma su chaqueta-**Nos vemos Er-chan**-

Me vuelvo a dejar caer en la cama, mientras una silenciosa lágrima cae por mi mejilla… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo de la otra? No lo sé… bueno si pero no puedo evitarlo lo amo tanto.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos fue en la reunión en la que Fairy Tail la empresa en la que trabajo fue a la fiesta en la cual las asociaciones se reúnen para hacer crecer sus negocios, yo fui como representante de aquella empresa junto a mi compañero Natsu Dragneel, él es un chico afortunado ya que en aquella reunión conoció a la mujer que hoy es su prometida, Lucy Heartfilia. Recuerdo haber conversado con muchas personas pero solo una me llamo la atención, Jellal Fernández. No era un hombre extravagante si soy sincera era normal, vestía un traje adecuado para la ocupación, una corbata que confinaba con su cabello color zafiro y lo único que resaltaba en su facha era el tatuaje en su ojo derecho. Hablamos fue algo normal, después comenzamos a reunirnos fuera de horarios de trabajo y… me enamore. Fui una tonta. Caí en sus brazos solo para después enterarme que estaba casado, pero aun así no quise dejarlo… estaba ciega y lo sigo estando aun así lo amo con todo mi ser, no sé qué sería de mi mundo sin el… Maldición Jellal que me has hecho.

-**Erza ¿Qué tienes?-**siento una voz detrás de mi

**-¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**lo miro confundida

**-¿Qué hago aquí? Erza estas en la empresa**-me dijo con algo de burla-**La gran Titania debería tomarse un descanso-**

**-Eso creo**-le sonrió -**Gracias, idiota-**

-**No hay de que, bestia roja**-me responde con un insulto cariñoso

Gray Fullbuster es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo desde que soy pequeña el único capaz de comprenderme, a veces me pregunto ¿Porque no me enamore del?, es tan estúpido si solo me hubiera enamorado del ahora no sufriría tanto al contrario estoy segura de que sería muy amada por él, lo sé.

Me incline en la silla pensando en la última noche que pase con Jellal, un nudo en mi estómago se formó al pensar que él podría estar haciéndole lo mismo a esa mujer… a su esposa. El sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, saque de mi bolcillo mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje otra sonrisa triste surco mi rostro "_Te veo esta noche, Jellal"._ Guarde el móvil y seguí con mi trabajo… aunque, tome de nuevo mi teléfono escabulléndome entrando a una sala desocupada y le llame.

**-**_**"Diga"-**_le escuche

**-Jellal-**

**-**_**"Erza Que sorpresa que me llames ¿Qué sucede?"-**_me pregunto

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más?-**le pregunte con un hilo en mi voz

**-**_**"Otra vez con lo mismo"-**_lo oí suspirar_-__**"sabes que, si quieres continuar continua si quieres parar para, me da igual"-**_

**-No solo quería saber**-dije desilusionada, ni que me fuera a decir algo lindo… siempre es lo mismo.

**-Erza, el viejo te llama**-escuche la voz de Gray detrás de la puerta ¿Cómo adivino que estaba aquí?

**-**_**"¿Quién es?"-**_me pregunto Jellal desde el otro lado de la líeme algo…¿molesto?

**-Gray**-le respondí

_**-"¿Gray? Pensé que todos en la oficina se trataban por los apellidos, además escuche que te llamo por tu nombre**__"-_me dijo algo… ¿Irritado? Creo que estoy imaginando cosas

**-Gray es alguien importante para mí-**le dije **–Nos vemos, esta noches adiós-**

**-**_**"… adiós"-**_escuche su voz algo cortante

Colgué el teléfono y lo guarde, lo que no entendí fue el momento en que mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas llorando, sentí como unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era Gray quien me abrazaba en un intento de consolarme, ya tome mi decisión ya no más….

Espere sentada en mi cama su llegada, suspire cuando vi la hora, llevaba dos horas de atraso no me importo ya que había ocasiones en que se demoraba hasta tres horas en llegar, después de todo soy la otra. Escucho el timbre de mi departamento y me paro enseguida para abrir la puesta esperando que sea el pero…

**-¿Gray?-**dije sorprendida

**-¿Puedo pasar?-**me pregunto con su típica sonrisa

**-Claro-**

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor en silencio, tenía la ligera sospecha de su visita pero no quería… no, no deseaba que alguien más me hablara sobre ello, tengo miedo.

**-Erza sé que estas con el peli azul de crime sorciere**-me dijo rompiendo el Hielo

**-N-No se dé q-que hablas**-tartamudeo desviando mi mirada de la de el

**-Erza**-me llamo en tono de regaño**-Lo sé, lo vi entrar la otra vez a tu departamento cuando vine a visitarte… con Natsu**-Lo mire sorprendida ¿Natsu también lo sabe?-**lo besaste antes de dejarlo pasar, Oh no te preocupes flamitas no dirá nada**-

**-Gracias**-digo aliviada**-Gray yo…-**

-**Te ves triste-**me toco la mejillas-¿**Cuántas veces lloras por el?-**

Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse, quería hablar pero no podía decir nada ¿Cuántas veces lloras por él? Jamás me había hecho esa pregunta, supongo que muchas veces he llorado, pero que más puedo hacer si lo amo y él está casado… realmente es un caso perdido.

**-Lo amo**-le dije

**-Erza no fue eso lo que te pregunte**-me miro de mala manera, me va a regañar-**Le vi un anillo esa vez, Erza el…-**no lo deje terminar ya que coloque mis manos en su boca

**-Si Gray, el sí está casado**-una lagrima cayo-**Pero no puedo evitarlo lo amo-**

**-¿se lo has dicho?-**asentí, siempre se lo digo cuando estamos solos en la cama**-Y… ¿el?-**

Abrí mis ojos enormemente, otra cosa que jamás había pasado por mi cabeza, Jellal jamás me ha dicho que le guste… nunca. Me recline en la silla mirando el techo echándome a reír, es cierto, nunca me lo ha dicho… solo nos dejamos llevar. Falta amor… falta su amor.

Gray se paró de su silla abrazándome, geste que agradecí. Llore no sé cuánto tiempo pero llore, una vez que me separe de sus brazos le conté todo, desde el momento que lo conocí hasta hoy. Agradecí el hecho que no digiera nada mientras le contaba mis penas, siempre amable.

-**En teoría tu no sabías que estaba casado… hasta después de que pasara**-asentí sin mirarlo no podía-¡**ESE HIJO DE PERRA! LO CASTRO**-

**-GRAY**-le llamo la atención cuando lo vi agarrar un cuchillo-**Tranquilo, yo…-**

-**No me vengas a decir que terminaras con el**-bufo-**porque si es así no te creo, el amor es ciego Erza no podrás**-

**-Debo intentarlo**-le respondí tratando de contener mis ganas de llorar, después de todo estaba en lo correcto.

Le vi abrir la boca para decirme algo, pero el timbre lo desconcentro. Me puse pálida sabía que era el… fui a la cocina y lave mi rostro, y cuando Salí note que Gray ya no estaba en la alarme. Corrí por el departamento deteniéndome frente a la puerta y allí estaba… Gray apoyado en la muralla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirando a un desconcertado Jellal que me miro interrogante, y yo desvié la mirada.

-**Jellal ¿no?-**dijo con voz áspera Gray

**-y tu Gray-**afirmó mi amado peli azul y por su voz note que no estaba feliz

-**Eres solo un tipejo malcriado**-le dijo con claro enojo

**-Hmn…-**rio**-Enserio estas conforme con esto, Erza-**alza mi mirada y vi como Jellal miraba de manera desprecia a Gray –**No tiene encantos ni nada**-

-**Teme**-gruño mi amigo

**-¿Qué? Solo digo lo que veo**-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta-**estoy seguro que solo eres uno más en la empresa**-se cruzó de brazos-**siempre pensé que tu buscabas algo mas pero veo que solo eres u…-**

No le deje terminar, sentía mi mano caliente, no era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien pero por primera vez lo hice llena de furia. No solo se atrevía a insultarme a mí sino que a un muy querido amigo mío y eso no lo permitiré.

-**N-No quiero oír nada mas**-baje mi mano

**-¿Entonces?-**me dijo

**-se acabó**-apreté mis puños**-eso es todo-**

**-Bien**-lo vi girarse y agarrar la puerta, no estoy segura pero creo haberlo oído decir **–lo siento-**

Desde ese día ya no le vi más, las cosas transcurrieron normales… eso creo. Lo único que todavía me desconcertaba era mi cuerpo, por las noches anhelaba el suyo, siento que algo falta en mí… le echo de menos. Ya es tarde, o eso pensé.

**-¿Es broma?-**murmure incrédula

**-Como te he dicho Erza, hay una reunión con el director de crime sorciere y yo no puedo ir, así que te lo pido**-me rogo mi jefe Makarov Dreyer-**Es importante Erza, eres mi mano derecha-**

**-Yo…-**no podía creer, ir a su trabajo.

**-¡VIEJO ERZA NO PUEDE IR!-**grito mi amigo

-**Gray, es Erza o perdemos nuestros lazos**-le miro serio

**-Yo…-**toque si hombro

**-No pasa nada, es trabajo-**le dije

Me lleve toda la mañana pensando en cómo reaccionar si es que le veía, quería pero a la vez no verle… estaba asustada. Respire muy hondo antes de entrar en el edificio, mire hacia todos lados pero no vi a nadie, me adentre en los pasillos buscando la sala cuando sentí que choque con alguien.

**-No te vi, lo siento**-oí una dulce voz

**-Fue mi culpa**-me incline pidiendo disculpas

La vi era una mujer muy hermosa, cabello larogo negro con un tono violeta, ojos marrones y buen cuerpo. Me le quede viendo hasta que su voz me saco de mi mundo.

**-Estas perdida**-la mire-**debes ser la representante de Fairy Tail-**

**-Así es me llamo Erza Scarlet**-hice una reverencia

**-Yo soy la sub directora, me llamo Urtear M…-**no la deje terminar

**-¡URTEAR!-**grite asombrada

**-Si ¿nos conocemos?-**negué y luego sonreír

**-Es solo que conocí a su esposo**-le dije con algo de amargura

**-¿Esposo?-**note la duda en su coz

**-SI, Jellal Fernández**-vio como me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió

Me indico el camino, no quise mirarla me sentía rara, mal creo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta la cual tenía una placa que decía director, estaba punto de leer el nombre cuando Urtear agarra mi brazo y de un sopetón abre la puerta.

**-¿ASI QUE SOY TU ESPOSA?-**grito con claro enfado

**-¿Urtear?-**sentí un nudo en mi pecho al oír aquella voz

**-Idiota explícame ¿Qué es eso de ser tu esposa?-**

**-Bueno yo…-**fue allí cuando Salí de detrás de Urtear y vi la cara de asombro de Jellal y… no llevaba anillo

**-¿me explicas?-**exigió la mujer

**-Bueno es una larga historia**-vi como jellal desviaba su mirada de mi

-**Esta Erza es la misma de la que has estado hablando desde hace tiempo ¿no**?-la vi acercarse al a la mesa de Jellal y buscar algo**-Lo encontré-**

La vi tomar el anillo, el cual Jellal llevaba siempre que nos veíamos, me sentí horrible.

**-¿Qué cojones, Jellal? Este anillo te lo regale para que las chicas dejaran de joderte**-la vi lanzar el anillo por la ventana-**eres un estúpido, arregla tu enredo y después quiero saber cómo me hice tu esposa**-

La observe hasta que salió golpeado la puerta, mire a Jellal el cual estaba muy incómodo.

**-¿No estas casado?-**le pregunte claramente molesta

**-No**-me miro-**Jamás lo estuve-**

**-¿Por qué lo iste? No te diste cuenta cuanto sufría?-**sentía mis ojos arder

**-Era una broma, quería saber cómo reaccionarias**-se paró de la silla-**después no supe como desmentirla-**

**-Y yo tenía que sufrir**-dije con amargura

**-Perdón**-se acercó a mí –**pero, yo quería decirte la verdad aunque después tus palabras sobre terminar y ese sujeto-**le vi apretar sus puños**-no podía decirte lo que siento-**

**-¡¿Qué sientes jellal?! DIMELO**-grite al borde del llanto

**-¡QUE TE AMO, JODER!-**le mire con sorpresa y un sonrojo inmediato-**te amo, Erza-**

**-Te devoraste mucho**-le dije mientras me acercaba más a el

**-No me diste tiempo-le** vi sonreír-**y yo que estaba preparando algo para reconquistarte-**

**-AH si-**alce una ceja y una sonrisa pícara apareció en mi rostro-**sabes que los regalos no me gusta-**

**-Un detalle-**solo unos centímetros nos separaban

**-Te amo, idiota**-le susurre

**-Y yo te amo más, Erza-**y así el cerro el espacio que nos separaba

**FIN POV ERZA  
**

Jellal sujeto la cintura de Erza aferrándola más a su cuerpo, comenzaron a retroceder hasta chocar con el escritorio de la oficina. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja cuando ambos se separaron. Jellal beso el cuello de su chica dejando un recorrido de húmedos besos mientras desabrochaba su blusa.

Como pudo corrió las cosas del escritorio depositando a la joven escarlata en él, sus manos viajaron para así apretar los pechos de la chica que todavía eran cubiertos por el sostén, busco los labios de la chica besándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos se deshacían de la odiosa prenda. Se separó de ella y se fue directo a sus pechos lamiéndolos, descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo sintió la chica con cada lamida ¿Cuántas veces había querido hacer esto? Una de las manos de Jellal viajo por su muslo afortunadamente para el ella andaba con falda metió sus dedos dentro de la ropa y acaricio aquella parte sensible para la escarlata haciéndola gemir, gemido que quedo en el olvido cuando el chico la beso de manera dulce. Introdujo sus dedos en ella moviéndolos con maestría.

La chica ya no podía más lo necesitaba… lo quería sentir en ella.

**-J… Jellal**- gimió su nombre

**-Enseguida, mi niña**-le dijo con ternura

El peli azul se desabrocho el pantalón bajándolo incluyendo la ropa interior, deslizo de manera torturante la ropa íntima de la chica hasta sacarla. Erza miro el miembro de su chico… si SU chico desde ahora, posicionarse entre sus piernas. El chico la miro y ella asintió, y de manera rápida se introdujo en ella, no se comenzó a mover enseguida quería disfrutar estar nuevamente dentro de su amada.

Erza rodeo la cintura de Jellal con sus pierdas incitándole a moverse, las penetraciones sacaron gemidos de ambos y hasta se les olvido donde se encontraban a decir verdad ¡qué importa! Ellos necesitaban sentirse. Erza sintió un ardor en su vientre, acabaría pronto.

Las estocadas del peli azul eran profundas consiguiendo que la chica se corriera, la peli escarlata gimió fuerte y sonoramente deleitando a su hombre el cual la penetro más fuerte encontrando así su propio fin. El peli zafiro cayó encima de la chica con cuidado de no aplastarla la beso con dulzura propia deleitándose con aquellos labios.

**-Te amo**-le susurro entre besos

**-Yo igual-**le contesto abrazándolo

**-Erza-**el chico la miro-**Cásate conmigo-**

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la joven, los ojos de ella se cristalizaron y una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro la más bella que el haya visto en su vida. Erza sujeto la ropa del chico plantándole un gran beso.

**-Si-**

El peli zafiro sonrió y le devolvió el beso, haría lo que fuera para lograr que esta mujer no vuelva a dejarlo, lo que sea. La pelirroja se separó un poco del peli azul y con el ceño fruncido le pregunto…

**-Ahora me dirás ¿realmente eres el jefe de crime sorciere? Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que solo eres u empleado con lindo titulo- **

**-Bueno yo…-**balbuceo**-Te amo-**y le robo un beso

Erza lo miro molesta pero luego relajo su mira, no importa y se dejó llevar por el beso. Ya tiene lo que desea… su amor.

**FIN**

**HOLA jejejej apareci muy pronto, pero la inspiración ya la tenía. Hace un tiempo leí un manga que me gustó mucho y me inspiro para hacer este JERZA espero que les guste.**

**Parece que ya somos muchos los que queremos hacerle algo a Mashima jejeje, espero que se atenga a las consecuencias si no revive a Gray (sonrisa malvada).**

**En fin NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO.**


	9. Descubriendo sentimientos (RoWen)

**Descubriendo sentimientos**

La pequeña peli azul estaba sentada extrañamente sola en una esquina del gremio, su mirada se veía perdida en el horizonte como si tratase de entender algo. Suspiro con pesadez. Apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y su cabeza encima de estos. Miro hacia el frente observando como Natsu y Gray discutían como de costumbre, rio, le hacía mucha gracia aquellas peleas que ambos magos hacían todos los días incluso cuando salían a misiones sucedían. Observo a Lucy que tomaba de manera sorpresiva la mano del pelirrosa jalándolo fuera del gremio, el mago de fuego no protesto es mas solo la siguió sonrojada. La joven Marvel se sentía feliz al ver como los dos magos estaban tan unidos… amor. Movió su cabeza confundida, gracias a que era una Dragon Slayer el amor era algo que la podía atacar en cualquier momento y seria eterno, pero hasta que eso no suceda ella nunca sentirá aquella poderosa emoción, puede que quiera o le guste algo o alguien, pero amor… eso no.

Sus ojos marrones viajaron divisando una cabellera negra con una tonalidad de morado sumamente oscuro, ojos negros, bufanda, chaleco…. La copia en miniatura del Dragon Slayer de fuego, Romeo Conbolt. Frunció levemente el ceño, aun no podía creer que ese pequeño niño de seis años que conoció cuando entro al gremio ahora sea un guapo muchacho de trece años. Los siete años que ella estuvo sellada, ocasionando que el pequeño niño creciera una enormidad. Ahora era más alto que ella la voz infantil que tenía cambio a la de un chico propia de esa edad, su cuerpo a pesar de su corta edad bien formado y una personalidad bastante agradable. Aunque cabe decir que Natsu lo ha estado corrompiendo.

La maga del cielo se paró de su silla y camino hacia la barra, sentándose algo pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede, Wendy-chan?-le pregunto la albina mayor

-no es nada Mira-san-niega con una sonrisa-Es solo que he estado pensando en algo-

-¿Qué?-pregunta algo confundida

Wendy gira un poco su rostro y observa al joven Romeo hablar animadamente con Gajeel sobre las clases de Totomaru, la Dragon slayer del cielo sonríe de manera dulce cosa que noto la Strauss que sonrió contenta. Wendy se giró y con una amplia sonrisa le dijo

-Sobre mi corazón-

Si bien la pequeña Marvel no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo ya que jamás lo había sentido, sabía que podía ser. Rio divertida recordando que un día Gajeel y Natsu la abordaorn para darle "una charla" sobre los sentimientos de los dragones, pues ya que era la más pequeña por ende también la que desconocía mas sobre el tema.

La gata blanca se acercó a ella junto con el pequeño gato azul que la perseguía con un pescado.

-Wendy ¿Vamos a una misión?-le pregunto ignorando al gato azul que le ofrecía un pescado

-Que cruel Charle-gimoteo el gatito-Wendy-la miro suplicante

-Happy si quieres puedes venir con nosotras-le ofreció

-Gracias Wendy. Sabes Natsu y Lucy ya no me toman en cuenta-una aura oscura apareció tras el

-No seas así, Neko-lo regaño Charle-Deberías dejarlos por un tiempo a solas, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que ellos sienten-

-Aye-sonrió-Ellos se gusssstan-

-Por dios no ruedes la lengua-

-No te enfades, Charle-la tranquilizo la Marvel

Wendy observo a los gatos discutir cómo les era de costumbre. Sabía muy bien que los sentimientos que Happy profesaba hacia su amiga eran correspondidos, como había lo terca que ella era para aceptar. Camino con calma hacia el tablón de misiones y tomo uno no muy complicado, volvió a la barra mostrándoselo a Mirajane para que lo procesara.

Una vez listo, los tres se dirigieron a preparar sus cosas.

* * *

Un joven de cabello negro observaba con una ligera sonrisa por donde la Marvel se había marcado. Gajeel al ver como el pequeño miraba hacia la salida del gremio no pudo evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa.

-Siempre te le quedas mirando a Wendy. _Gee-hee-_se rio-

-¿Q-que dices Gajeel?-se sonrojo el chico

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué es lo que siempre le miras a Wendy?-apoyo su cara en su mano mientras engullia un tornillo

Romeo se sorprendió ante la pregunta del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello respectivamente. Cuando conoció a la Marvel por la diferencia de edad la trato como a toda Nee-san a la chica, pero ahora era diferente, luego del sello por siete años, Wendy y el ya no tenían mucha diferencia de edades es más ahora él era mayor que ella por un año.

Siempre la encontró linda como a todas sus hermanas del gremio, pero ahora que tenían casi la misma edad se podría decir que cada vez que pensaba en la Marvel un notable sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, ahora no la encontraba linda sino hermosa , y por lo que sabía encontrar a una chica hermosa era algo más allá del simple afecto. Su ejemplo a seguir, Natsu, le comento una vez que encontraba, no linda a Lucy, sino Hermosa, la mujer más hermosa de todas y santo cielo como le molestaba que la mirasen más de dos segundos. Romeo no lo entendió en ese momento después de todo cuando Natsu le dijo eso él tenía seis años, Lucy era linda pero allí a llamarla hermosa, algo había que no podía hacer que el dijese eso por ella.

Con los años ahora entiende lo que Natsu le dijo, para el Lucy era la mujer más hermosa, por lo cual él no lo comprendió, pero ahora si, Wendy en sus ojos es la más hermosa de todas, una joya que brilla en la adversidad. Sonrió y miro a Gajeel, también había algo que a él le gustaba por lo cual siempre la miraba.

-Su sonrisa-

Gajeel dejó escapar su típica risa mientras le daba la razón al pelinegro.

Ni Wendy, ni Romeo sabían que lo estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro era algo realmente maravillo. Pero nadie los apura después de todo aun los dos son jóvenes, descubrir sus sentimientos será algo que tomara su tiempo, pero lo más segura es que en un futuro una nueva pareja debutara en el gremio.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hola aquí con un pequeño one-shot o Drabble como quiera de la pareja más pequeña y tierna, Romeo y Wendy. No se me ocurría nada en realidad ya que soy muy jóvenes para ponerlos en planos demasiados amorosos como el resto de los one-shot que he hecho en este Fic.**

**Ahora les quiero pedir un ENORME favor, el cual consiste en que ustedes me escriban que parejas les gustaría ver en este Fic. PERO tengo que decirles que para mí Lucy es de Natsu y Natsu es de Lucy así que se me hace imposible hacer Fic donde estos dos estén con otra persona, pero puedo hacer algo que contenga alguna cosa así como en Linda y tierna que habla de los sentimientos de afecto de Gray por Lucy pero no en el ámbito amoroso. Eso es lo que les quiero pedir.**

**¡AH! Por cierto cuando me escriban que pareja les gustaría podrían colocarlo de esta manera**

_**EJEMPLO: Natsu y Lucy (NaLu), de esa forma con los nombres y el nombre combinado.**_

**Una cosa mas el próximo es un Nalu ya se me paso la rabia con el pelirrosa.**

…**:** ¡¿Enserio?!

**KIRA: **Si Natsu, ya se me paso (le sonrió)

**Natsu:** Eres la mejor (me sonríe ampliamente ocasionando que me sonroje)

**Kira:** N-No es para tanto además me gustan los Fic Nalu

**Natsu:** (Baja la mirada) Sabes yo….

**Kira:** ¿Qué?

**Natsu: **Lo siento

**Kira:** Ya te dije que ya no importa (sonrió)

**Natsu:** Oye Kira sería bueno que nos vengas a visitar al gremio algún día.

**Kira:** Puede que me pase uno de estos días

**Natsu:** Bien, ahora me voy, tengo una misión con Lucy ¡ADIOS! (sale corriendo)

**Kira:** Bien…. ¡AHORA A ESCRIBIR!

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	10. Café (NaLu)

_**Café**_

Mi rutina siempre era la misma. Levantarme, comer, ir a trabajar, volver a casa, comer, bañarme y dormir. Esa era mi rutina diariamente… hasta que la conocí. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy un chico común y corriente de 21 años que trabaja en la cafetería de sus padre, si totalmente normal. Tengo buenos amigos, un gran departamento, mi gato y… simplemente perfecto.

Todavía recuerdo el día que la conocí, bella, piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos chocolate, hermosa vos y linda sonrisa. Una princesa, un ángel caído del cielo. Su nombre Lucy Heartfilia. Una clienta recurrente. En un principio no me llamaba para nada la atención, pero con los días comencé a mirarla más, era divertido ver sus expresiones cuando leía algún libro. Aunque lo que más me gustaba era cuando miraba con una bella sonrisa por la ventana, no tengo idea que es lo que ve tras ella, pero siempre la veo sonreír cuando lo hace. En el mismo lugar a la misma hora, la chica que me roba el aliento.

-**Natsu ¿Que tienes?-** me pregunto mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, Gray Fullbuster

-**Nada**-me encogí de hombros-**¿Cómo están las cosas con Juvia?-**

**-Marchando sobre ruedas, el mes próximo nace mi hijo**-me sonrió con emoción

-**Bien por ti, Juvia es una gran chica solo espero que el bebé se parezca a ella**-me burlo de el ganándome un golpe

-**No empieces**-me miro molesto-**en fin, se puede saber qué esperas, normalmente siempre te tardas en llegar y ahora eres muy puntual**-

-**Pues na…-**pero me interrumpe la puerta de la tienda al abrirse

Rápidamente me giro y de manera instantánea una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. No me deja de impresionar su belleza, la sigo con la miraba hasta que la veo sentarse en el lugar de siempre. Veo como Gray toma la libreta para acercarse a ella y tomar su pedido, pero antes se la arrebato y voy hacia ella, lo veo sonreír divertido. Creo que se dio cuenta.

-**Buenas tardes, Luce**-le sonrió

-**Oh, Hola Natsu-**me sonrió-**Ya te he dicho que me llamo Lucy**-rio**-Aunque el Mote es lindo**-

"_Como tú"_ digo mentalmente**- ¿Qué vas a pedir?-**

-**Lo de siempre**-me dice sacando un libro

**-¿segura? ¿No quieres algo más?-**le pregunto

**-No, gracias, eres muy amable**-

Le sonrió y me dirijo hacia el mostrador donde Gray me espera con una sonrisa. Me giro un poco y veo a Lucy mirar por la ventana con esa bella sonrisa que me trae loco. Llevo al mostrador y le entrego la orden a odiosa de Gray.

-**Otra vez lo mismo-**me dice mirando la orden

-**Si**-contesto con simpleza

-**Ella siempre viene sola, pero siempre pide dos tazas de café-**dice pensativo-**es hermosa, ¿tendrá novio?**-

Algo en mi interior hirvió de ira por la sola idea de pensar que ella podría tener novio. Siempre he querido hablar con ella, pero jamás me animo. Fue un gran progreso cuando ella me pregunto mi nombre, si, ella lo hizo. Aquel día fue la primera vez que platicamos amistosamente y allí también supe que era escritora, una buen buena.

-**deberías pedirle una cita**-me aconsejo

-**que dices, si apenas puedo entablar una conversación con ella-**me sonrojo por solo pensarlo

-**Bien, pero algún día tendrá que hablarle. Jamás sabrás si tienes una oportunidad si no lo intentas**-me pasa la orden-**ya está**-

**-¿Un pastel?-**arque una ceja al ver el postre

-**Para que hagas una jugada, dile que tu invitas**-me sonríe divertido

-**eres algo astuto, solo algo**-y el me da una palmada en mi hombro

Camino con calma hacia ella, me siento nervioso en cada paso. Una vez que estoy frente a ella estoy a punto de hablarle para que notase que ya había traído su orden, pero se gira rápidamente y me dedica una sonrisa.

-**No tardaste**-me dice**-¿Un pastel? Yo no ordene eso**-

-**Y-Yo invito**-le dije bastante nervioso y sonrojado

-**Gracias**-me agradece tomando la taza mientras un adorable rubor se forma en sus mejillas

**-Lucy yo…-**

**-Dime-me mira curiosa**

**-No nada, disfruta tu orden-**

Me fui, no me atrevía a decirle. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle aquello? Yo solo quiero saber si hay alguien que le gusta, y si no hay preguntarle si quiere divertirse un rato. No sé pero eso quiero, quiero conocerla mejor, quiero que se enamore de mí, quiero oír de si boca un te quiero, no, un te amo. La chica que siempre mira por la ventana en el mismo lugar, todos los días a la misma hora. ¿Porque siempre pide dos cafés? No lo sé, pero algún día tendré el valor de preguntárselo ¿Por qué siempre esta horas aquí? No lo sé, pero hay ocasiones que siento que es por mí, para verme ¿Realmente ella podría estar esperando a alguien? No quiero ni pensarlo, pero allí esta esa duda que me carcoma.

-**Realmente te gusta, debería hablarle Natsu**-me volvió a aconsejar mi amigo

-**Me encantaría, pero me da nervios, me pongo muy nervioso**-suspiro y la miro-**algún día, tal vez-**

**FIN POV NATSU**

* * *

**POV LUCY**

Desde que lo vi un día cuando pasaba por casualidad por aquella calle, frente a ese café, caí rendida a sus pies. En un principio dudaba en entrar, pero lo hice. Fairy Tail, un nombre curioso para un café, me senté en una mesa apartada que daba directo al mostrador. Y allí me di cuenta de un detalle, que me provoco sentarme siempre allí, lo podía ver a través de esta ventana.

Aquel guapo chico de cabello rosa, carácter alegre y decidió. Me cautivo. Con el tiempo comencé a conocerlo hasta que me anime preguntarle su nombre, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Suena como el nombre de un fuerte guerrero. Estoy segura que él se pregunta porque siempre pido dos cafés, él no lo sospecha… que uno de ellos es para él, porque él es el único con quien quiero compartir este delicioso aroma, con el quiero platicar, porque quiero que sea el quien se transforme en mi compañero de vida… mi amado príncipe azul, aunque pensándolo bien se parece más al dragón.

-**Que rico pastel-**sonrió al probar el trozo-**creo que Erza estaría encantada de probarlo, le llevare un poco-**

-**Natsu, deberías decirle eso a Lucy**-escucho al chico de cabello azabache decirle a Natsu que hable conmigo.

**-Pero estoy nervioso y… ¿si me rechaza?-**le dice, sorprendiéndome

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, no será lo que estoy pensando o ¿sí? Me giro en dirección a la ventana, mal decisión, ahora puedo ver como se acerca a mí. Trago duro. Ahora soy yo la nerviosa.

**-Lucy**-me llama

-**D-dime**-lo miro tratando de disimular mis nervios

**-Y-yo m-me preguntaba si tú…-**el sonrojo ataco sus mejillas y comenzó a tartamudear

**-¿Quieres salir?-**le pregunte

**-¿eh? SI eso es ¿Qué dices?**-ahora el me pregunta tímidamente

-**Claro, etto Natsu ¿quieres café?**-le ofrezco la otra taza

**-¿enserio?-**me miro asombrado tomando lugar frente a mi

**-Claro, no puedo con dos tazas de cafés**-le sonrió

**-Gracias, entonces ¿Por qué siempre pides dos?-**me pregunto tomando un sorbo

Pongo un dedo en su labio haciéndolo callar y sonrojar**-HI-MI-TSU-**

Creo que mi sueño desde ahora será cumplido, mi historia está a punto de comenzar. Es ahora cuando el amor tiene sabor y aroma a café, muy romántico ¿no?

* * *

**FIN**

**HOLAAAAAAAAA a todos aquí Kira con un One-shot o Drabble NaLu para ustedes jejej, espero que les guste. Bien ahora sobre lo que les pregunto antes tome una gran decisión sobre eso de las parejas y esta fue.**

_**1._ Este FIc constara de 25 one-shot o Drabbles**_

_**2._ Hare varias parejas no importa si son muy Crack, ustedes me piden y yo escribo**_

_**3._ Es que los quiero mucho y sus comentarios son un gran tesoro para mí, MIL GRACIAS.**_

**Ahora la lista de las parejas que pondré:**

_-StinLi (Sting x Lisanna)_

_-LaMi (Laxus x Mirajane)_

_- RogueKino (Rogue x Yukino)_

_- CobKina (Cobra x Kinana) _

_- ElfEver (Elfman x Evergreen)_

_-LoRies (Loke/Leo x Aries)_

_-AlBi (Alazck x Bisca)_

_-MaxBro (Max x Escoba)_

_-HaLe (Happy y Charle)_

_-Parejas de Edolas_

**Este no es el orden de como irán pero serán estas parejas y cuando las termine, las populares (NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza) se volverán a repetir. Un beso enorme, los quiero.**


	11. Única (MaxBro)

**Única**

En un lugar apartado del famoso gremio de hadas, Fairy Tail, específicamente en el sótano de este. A oscuras una joven pareja discutía un delicado tema que sucedió luego de los GMG. El castaño juntaba la unta de sus dedos mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo, no tenía escusas por lo que hiso, pero no podía perderlo.

-**Perdóname, nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso-**

**-…-**no dijo nada, solo lo miraba apoyada en la muralla en silencio

**-¡se me insinuó!-**apretó sus puños**-Y… y aprovecho la situación-**

**-…-**no le respondió lo trato fríamente

**-cariño, sabes que lo eres todo para mí-**se acercó a ella poco a poco-**eres la única que puede darme tanto en un solo intento-**

La miro con cariño, solo deseaba que lo perdonara. Nunca fue su intención engañarla con otra y menos frente a tantas personas, fue una gran confusión, si no hubiese sido por que lo había empujado a pelear en esa absurda pelea, nada hubiera pasado. Suspiro, ella era la única para el, pero debía admitir lo delicioso y excitante que se sintió aquel frio tacto, gimió, tenía que admitirlo, aquel profundo toque lo dejo sin aliento, sin embargo, era diferente, no era el mismo que con su amada "Bro" como él le decía con cariño. Bro era mucho más gentil y siempre estaba dispuesta a consolarlo, pero al final la engaño con "Can" como bautizo a su pequeña amante de una sola noche, fue un deseo que no pudo reprimir, después de todo haber peleado hasta casi la muerte lo había dejado con mucha frustración que debía descargar y Can le dio lo que necesitaba, pero no era Bro la cual siempre había estado a su lado… no era la que amaba.

**-No puedo mentirte, me éxito su toque-**bajo su mirada

**-…-**no dijo nada pero le dolió

**-Pero te amo a ti-**le sonrió-**eres la única capaz de hacerme perder la cordura-**

Se acercó mucho más a Bro, la abrazo suavemente estrechando su delgado cuerpo con el suyo, la miro y la beso… no se resistió, ella también lo amaba, habían compartido tantos momento en estos años, ella había sido su primera como el la de ella.

El ambiente se comenzó a calentar, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y en un arranque de pasión se despojó de sus prendas inferiores dejando a la vista-aunque estaban a oscuras- su notable excitación… la deseaba como loco.

La entrada fue realmente placentera, gemía audiblemente pidiendo más y más. La luz se encendió y rápidamente el castaño se giró chocando con unos asombrados ojos marrones.

**-Erza…-**murmuro perplejo

**-M-M-M-Max?!-**dio un pequeño grito la pelirroja que su rostro le hacía competencia a su cabello

No era para menos, el mago de arena metía y sacaba una escoba tenia incrustado en su trasero mientras que con la otra mano ¡seguía! Masturbándose a pesar de la presencia de la maga de re-equipar. La escarlata camino como un robot hasta un barril de cerveza, lo tomo y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-E-Erza… Y-Yo…-**

**-No te preocupes, no critico gustos**-lo miro sonrojada-**pero no lo hagas en el gremio, hay niños-**

Apago la luz dejándolos a solas de nuevo. Se mantuvo un poco de silencio por el momento, Max miro a Bro y sonrió para moverla otra vez para sentir aquel excitante placer, no le importaba realmente, después de todo ya lo había hecho frente a otros aunque lo trato como un mero accidente.

**-T-TE AMO, BRO ERES LA UNICA AHHHHHhhhhhhh**- Gimió su nombre al llegar al orgasmo

"_Yo igual, Max"_

**FIN**

* * *

_**¡TRAUMAAAAAAA! Necesito terapia TT-TT nunca pensé que podría escribir algo tan raro, fue un reto personal. Sé que es cortito, pero no se me ocurrió algo más largo, solo quería escribir algo sobre aquella infidelidad de Max con el Candelabro jejeje. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Oh había olvidado poner en la lista a la pareja Gildarts y Laki que fue una de las que me pidieron, Lo siento… sobre algo Laxus y Cana lo pensare, pero ya tengo pensado un One-shot LaMi así que no se realmente, creo que al final no serán 25 One-shot, pero no importa así es mejor.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**BESOS NOS VEMOS!**_


	12. Mi primer amor (LaMi)

**Mi primer amor (LaMi)**

"_No puedo creer que han pasado 5 años desde que dejamos de hablar aun ahora te amo mi amado amigo… Ya voy en mi último año de preparatoria y solo quedan 5 cortos meses para la graduación me pregunto ¿si volveremos a hablar?"_

Una joven de 18 años estaba apoyada en el marco de una ventana vestía un uniforme escolar con una insignia que tenía una extraña hada y un F, tenía el cabello albino y trenzado en dos trenzas, llevaba puestas unas gafas rosadas…simple eso era lo único que se podía decir de la joven albina que escondía su belleza por su timidez.

Unas risas llenan los oídos de la albina que miraba la ventana para luego posarse en un joven de cabellera rubia el cual llevaba el mismo uniformo aunque por obvias razones era el masculino y curiosamente tenía unos audífonos con unos extraños cuernos en el cuello, la joven lo miraba con nostalgia mientras la cabellera rubia se perdía junto a las siluetas que lo acompañaban.

**-Laxus…** -susurro

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**-Mira-chan-** lloraba un niño de cabello rubio

**-Te han vuelto a molestar**- le sonreía una bella niña de ojos azules

**-SI-** sollozo más fuerte

Los dos pequeños niños se tomaron de la mano rumbo a sus hogares, ellos en ese momento pensaron que siempre estarían juntos pero a finales de su primer año de escuela media.

**-Cana se me confeso**- dice un chico con uniforme Gakuan

**-¿EH?-** soltó la joven sintiendo una punzada en su corazón

**-no sé qué responderle, a decir verdad me parece linda**- le dice algo desinteresado

**-B-bien por ti, Cana-san es muy popular y hermosa creo que harían linda pareja**- le dice desviando la mirada

**-mmm… ya veo… se nota que no te importa-** dijo malhumorado, pero susurrando lo ultimo

**-a decir verdad a mí se me confeso hace unos días mystogun y todavía no le contesto**- le dice algo sonrojada al recordarla confesión

-**El RARO ESE!-** le grita levantándose de golpe

**-No le digas así le conozco y es buena persona**- le responde molesta

**-si como no, pero solo un idiota se fija en una feíta nerd como tú**-se burla cruelmente

**-POR LO MENOS ES MAS GUAPO Y AMABLE QUE TU ¡NO ME LLAMES NERD!-** le grita casi llorando

**-TE DIGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA FEA, PERO LE ROMPERE LA CARA A ESE IDIOTA**-le grita de vuelta

**-NI SE TE OCURRA ADEMAS NO TE HA HECHO NADA LAXUS… además yo…-** la joven se sonroja

**-¿te gusta? Por eso le defiendes**- le dice ya más allá del enojo

**-Bueno es la primera vez que se me confiesan y tú no me has ayudado, pensé que me darías apoyo**- se limpia unas rebeldes lagrimas "_pensé que me dirías que yo era muy hermosa para el_" se dijo a si misma

**-no te apoyare por salir con un estúpido, él te lastimara lo sé-**

-**ya te dije que no le llames así, si fuera yo te apoyaría**-

**-no quiero tu apoyo**-se dirige a la puerta "_quiero tu amor_" se dice a si mismo

Después de eso tanto Mirajane como Laxus comenzaron a salir con las respectivas parejas… desde ese entonces nunca se volvieron a hablar.

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Mirajane como siempre estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela ordenando un sinfín de libros cuando solo le quedaban tres libros se topó con un incómodo problema, no alcanzaba el lugar, a vanos intentos de depositar el libro suspiro resignada hasta que…

**-¿aquí?-** le pregunta una voz detrás suyo mientras tomaba el libro dejándolo en el lugar

**-Gracias**- le dice para voltear

**-Han pasado muchos años, Mira**-

La joven albina abrió sus ojos a mas no poder al encontrarse frente a frente con el chico de su infancia, en un movimiento brusco Mira tropieza, pero antes de caer es rodeada por el brazo protector de Laxus, los finos cabellos de la albina rozaron su rostro dejando la posibilidad que pudiera oler la deliciosa fragancia que emitía la oji azul

**-Mira he deseado decirte algo desde hace 5 años**- le dice mientras la acorrala entre él y la repisa de libros

**-A-apártate Laxus**- le dice desviando la mirada nerviosa por la cercanía

**-No, desde hace mucho que quiero tenerte así-** le dice poniendo su rostro cerca de su cuello oliendo su fragancia **–hueles a rosas-**

**-¿Laxus?-** le dice sonrojada

-**Te amo, Mira siempre desde niños, siempre lo he hecho**- le dice mirándola a los ojos

La Strauss observaba atentamente esos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros casi rosando el negro que la miraban atentamente como si explorasen su cuerpo

**-No te creo**- le dice

-**sabía que lo dirías** -sonríe **-¿tú todavía sales con Mystogun?-**

-**No, terminamos antes de entrar en la preparatoria**- le confiesa

**-¿enserio? Pero una vez te oí decir que…-**

**-puedo suponer lo que oíste, pero fue mentira no quería decir que terminamos porque me engaño** -suspiro-**Con la hermana gemela de Erza Scarlter, Erza Kightnight**-

**-¡¿TE ENGAÑO?!-** grito molesto

**-irónico ¿no? La última vez que hablamos y te conté que se me confeso tú me lo dijiste que era un raro y también que me haría daño y yo le defendí-** dijo con una expresión triste

**-Lo siento… debí haberle golpeado**-apretó sus puños con impotencia

**-No te preocupes, al final descubrió que yo era la que lo utilizaba**-sonrió de medio lado-**Lo use de reemplazo-**

**-¿Reemplazo?-**pregunto confundido

Mira lo miro a los ojos-**Para olvidarme de ti, Laxus Dreyar… Te amo**-

Se besaron en el toque, mostrándose aquel amor que habían reprimido en sus corazones desde hace tanto tiempo. Como se deseaban, el Dreyar empujo a la albina contra una de las mesas recostándola en esta sin dejar de besarla. La Strauss paso sus brazos por el fornido cuerpo del rubia mientras este le quitaba las gafas y desataba su largo cabello.

**-Te amo tanto Mira**-le susurro mientras besaba su cuello

Los finos dedos de la chica se enredaron en la cabellera rubia de chico atrayendo una vez más a sus labios para besar con deseo. La juguetona lengua del Dreyar acaricio con pasión la de la chica, las grandes manos viajaron desatando su corbata y desabrochando su blusa hasta quitárselas por completo dejando apreciar un lindo brasier blanco con encajes amarillos. Quito el broche y sus manos palmaron los pechos de la chica y sus pulgares acariciaban sus pezones endureciéndolos.

La Strauss soltó un gemido ante tan placer que rompió el beso, estaba avergonzada, solo se habían confesado hace tan poco y ya estaban haciendo eso, pero no le importaba, lo amaba, no podía esperar más ya había esperado suficiente por él.

Un nuevo gemido salió de los labios de la chica cuando el comenzó a chupar y mordisquear sus pezones aleatoriamente. Una de las manos del rubio se deslizo por la entrepierna de la joven quitándole las braguitas a juego. Sentía su miembro latir de impaciencia, le dolía, estaba muy duro por la excitación. La albina al ver el bulto del chico sonrió y con su mano comenzó a acariciarlo provocando jadeos. El rubio sonrió lujurioso y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones dejando libre su hombría.

-**Vamos… hazlo-**le dijo con un sonrojo y jadeos

El asintió y comenzó a deslizarse hasta que atravesó la barrera de la inocencia de la chica haciendo que pequeñas gotas salinas rodaran por sus mejillas, él se acercó besando con cariño todo el rostro de la chica. El vaivén comenzó lento para no dañarla hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a perder la cordura hasta que ambos pisaron la gloria del orgasmo.

**-Te amo-**se susurraron al mismo tiempo dándose un suave beso

* * *

Desde ese día comenzaron una relación en secreto aunque la idea de eso fue la de la albina. Todo está bien, se sonreían en los pacillos de la academia y cuando estaban solos se amaban en cuerpo y alma. El tiempo pasaba y solo restaban unos cortos tres meses de clases y por fin se graduarían de la preparatoria. La Strauss se sentía renovada y un poco asustada de su reciente descubrimiento, la felicidad no cabía mas en su pecho, pero las cosas cambiarían esa misma tarde.

**-¡Así que aquí te escondes, Laxus!**-sonrió una rubia de ojos verdes

La albina y el rubio miraron a la chica que estaba apoyada en la puerta de la biblioteca mirando con una sonrisa al rubio. La joven se acercó a ellos y abrazo por el cuello al Dreyar dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-¡Mavis!-**grito tratando de apartarla

**-¿Quién eres?**-pregunto la oji azul sorprendida

**-Su novia-le** dijo con una sonrisa

El corazón de la peliblanca se destrozó en ese momento, de sus ojos claras lágrimas cayeron. El chico se alarmo y la joven rubia se asustó al ver aquello. Se acercó a ella pero un manotazo alejo su mano y recibió una mirada de dolor profundo.

-**Tienes novia… adiós**-y así salió corriendo de allí

* * *

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sintiendo como el dolor punzante crecía en su pecho. Corría sin parar, deseando que todo fuera mentira y sobretodo que aquello que estaba sucediéndole interior mente fuera… ni siquiera tenía palabras para eso. El sonido de la bocina de un camión hiso que se detuviera de golpe y…

**-MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

* * *

_**6 AÑOS DESPUES**_

* * *

Una pequeña niña rubia corría cargando un ramo de rosas alegremente en sus brazos. La pequeña se giró y sonrió a la mujer que se acercaba a paso calmado tras ella.

-**Ai-chan no corras tan rápido**-le dijo con dulce voz

**-Sí, Mami**-sonrió la niña mientras se acercaba a una… lapida depositando las flores

La joven sonrió y leyó la inscripción.

_LAXUS DREYAR_

_1989-2007_

"_Siempre en los corazones de quienes amo y amara"_

-**LAxus…-**susurro con dolor su nombre

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Mira abrió sus ojos sintiendo un peso sobre ella, alzo su mirada observando que el camión había parado, el peso sobre ella se movió y cayo a su lado. Con terror sus ojos vieron el cuerpo del rubio cubierto de sangre.

**-No… no, NO NO**-negó tocándole el rostro-**Despierta ¡LAXUS!-**

**-M-Mira…-**abrió sus ojos viéndola con cariño**-ella… no era mi novia, era mi tía-**

**-No me importa, resiste**-con manos temblorosas saco su celular para llamar a la ambulancia**-No te preocupes, ya vendrán-**

El sonrió y tomo el teléfono negando. La chica lloro con amargura, no podía estar ocurriendo eso.

**-Es… tarde**-sonrió mientras la sangre corría-**LO siento,… te vuelvo a dejar sola-**

**-No te mueras…-**rogo con dolor mientras la lágrimas caían una tras otra-**No nos puedes dejar-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Laxus…-**tomo las manos del chico-**vamos a ser padres-**

El rubio se sorprendo ante la noticia, las lágrimas por fin comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas… justo ahora, justo ahora que se estaba muriendo algo tan maravilloso le sucedía. Alzo con dificultad su mano y acarició el rostro de la chica mancándola con sangre.

-**Lo siento…-**le dijo con voz apagada-**Cuídalo bien**-

Tiro del cabello de la albina y la beso, su último beso. Los recuerdos de ellos dos pasaron por la mente de ambos, el rubio se sentía pleno con ellos. Se separó y antes de dejarse ir le susurro bajito _"Siempre sonríe"_ y cerro sus ojos para siempre. Mientras la albina lloraba amargamente.

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Esa fue la última vez para ellos, recordarlo le hacía tanto daño como le hacía feliz. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y rápidamente las limpio para no romper su promesa, aunque le doliera recordaría las cosas buenas con una sonrisa, por él y por su hija. Mira miro a la pequeña que observaba la tumba de su padre mientras le contaba las cosas que hizo en el kínder, sonrió con cariño ella era tan igual a él, su imagen, su único recuerdo viviente. No importaba, sabía que él siempre las estaría viendo, su mejor amigo, su primer chico, su primer confidente y sobre todo su primer amor… su más grande amor. Por eso decidió llamar así a su pequeña por el amor que sentía por él. **(N/A:** para los que no sepan Ai significa Amor)

-**Ai-chan es hora de ir a casa**-le dijo la albina

-**Si mami-**la pequeña miro la rumba y sonrió-**Nos vemos pronto, papi-**

Desde la tumba una pálida mano tomo entre sus dedos una de las rosas que la pequeña había dejado, la olio con una sonrisa. Su cuerpo tras lucido observaba como las figuras de las mujeres que más amaba se alejaban con grandes sonrisas.

"_Siempre las estaré cuidando… Ai es hermosa" _sonrió dejando la flor_ "Te amo, Mirajane… te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, no importa si es ahora, si es en otro lugar o mundo… nos volveremos a ver"_

* * *

**MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUES, en otra época y lugar**

* * *

Una joven limpiaba los vasos con una cálida sonrisa. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo qe entraba discutiendo… bueno solo los chicos para luego ser detenidos_-dolorosamente-_por una pelirroja mientras las otras dos chicas y los gatos solo suspiraban en resignación. Siempre igual.

**-Ellos no maduran**-dijo una voz cerca de ella

**-Para nada, pero así es divertido**-le sonrió entregándole una jarra de cerveza

-**Gracias**-la recibió y bebió aun mirándola

**-¿Qué?-**lo miro inquieta

**-Nada, solo…-**dudo en decirlo

-**Vamos dilo, no será la gran cosa**-apoyo sus manos en la barra

**-No sientes que nos conocemos antes de que entraras en el gremio**-le dijo con duda

La albina quedo en shock, su sonrisa desapareció. Si, ella también lo había sentido, pero decidió ignorarlo. La mira del nieto de Makarov sobre ella era tan intensa que la puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado.

**-¿Y bien?-**la mira algo divertido por el nerviosismo del demonio

-**También lo creo-**se alejó abrumada-**es raro-**

El Dreyar la miro con una ligera sonrisa y entonces algo paso por su mente. Miro de pies a cabeza a la chica como si buscara algo, agudizo su olfato sintiendo un nostálgico aroma a rosa… ¿Nostálgico? Eso lo sorprendió y una imagen paso por su cabeza haciéndolo extrañamente feliz, rio entre dientes.

**-Ai no es mal nombre**-se levantó para tomar una razón

**-¿Qué estas…-**pero el rubio ya estaba lejos como para oírla

La oji azul lo miro y luego sonrió también.

**-Ai…-**dijo el nombre con cariño-**Siempre sonriendo ¿No?-**

La Strauss se giró y siguió con lo suyo sin notar que lo último el rubio lo había oído gracias a sus sentidos de dragon slayer.

-**Nos volvimos a entrar, Mira-chan**-

_**FIN**_

* * *

**HOLAAA aquí la historia LaMi, espero que les guste. Me sentí triste al matar a LAxus así que al final me decidí por colocar que ellos rencarnaban como los miembros de Fairy Tail XD jejeje les agradezco el apoyo. Las parejas que quedan son.**

_-StinLi (Sting x Lisanna)_

_- RoKino (Rogue x Yukino)_

_- CobKina (Cobra x Kinana) _

_- ElfEver (Elfman x Evergreen)_

_-LoRies (Loke/Leo x Aries)_

_-AlBi (Alazck x Bisca)_

_-HaLe (Happy y Charle)_

_-GiLa (Gildarts y Laki)_

_-Parejas de Edolas_

**¿REVIEWS?**


	13. ALONE FOREVER? (LoRies)

**ALONE FOREVER? (LoRies)**

Siempre había sido así, él siempre la observa desde lejos sintiendo su amor tan unilateral. No eran amigos aunque solían saludarse y también conocían los nombres de cada uno. Simples compañeros de grados. Pero eso no impidió que el comenzara a sentir cosas por ella, su suave voz al hablar, su melodiosa risa, su enfado tan tierno, sus manías, su belleza, todo de ella lo atraía. Y entonces todo cayó en picada cuando lo oyó.

**-Chicas saben la nueva noticia**-chillo animada una peli azul bajita}

**-¿Qué pasa Levy?-**le pregunto una pelirroja

**-¡Lu-chan está saliendo con Natsu**!-grito emocionada

**-¡JUVIA NO TIENE AHORA Rival!-**grito la peli azul más alta causando que una gotita resbalara por la cabeza de las otras chicas

Las chicas festejaron por su amigo ignorando en su totalidad como cierto chico de cabello anaranjado oía aquello en shock. Su amor platónica se había puesto de novia con el chico mas bromista y popular de la academia. Sonrió con tristeza, Lucy Heartfilia había sido su amor desde que habían entrado y ahora jamás podría decírselo.

**-Quiero olvidar**-susurro marchándose

* * *

Loki miraba el techo de su cuarto perdido, tratando de no llorar por lo sucedido recién ¿Ahora estaría solo por siempre? Se quitó las gafas oscuras dejándolas a un lado para limpiarse las gotitas que amenazaban con salir, una suave mano acaricio su cabello haciéndolo alzar su mirada.

**-Lo siento**-se disculpó una chica de cabello ondulado y rosado

**-Aries…-**susurro el nombre de su querida amiga

Aries era su amiga de infancia, una chica guapa y súper tímida que a pesar de su timidez siempre hacia lo que fuera por él.

**-Estas triste**-acaricio la mejilla de su amigo**-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-**

**-¿Cualquier cosa?-**se incorporó un poco mirándola fijamente

**-Si-**dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-**Duerme conmigo, ayúdame a olvidar-**

Aquello había sido una broma, jamás podría hacerle algo como eso a ella, pero no pudo decírselo cuando ella poso sus labios sobre los del en un tímido beso. Estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que su tímida y tierna amiga haría algo como eso, sintió un dulce saber en su boca que lo hizo sentir extraño, deseaba más. Agarro la cintura de su amiga y mordió el labio inferir de ella para profundizar el beso mientras la recostaba con delicadeza en la cama. Su corazón le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que se estaba aprovechando de la bondad de su querida amiga, pero algo en él no podía detenerse… fue como haber probado el fruto prohibido que ahora jamás podría dejar.

No se dio cuenta en que momento la había dejado desnuda bajo el, perfecta. Sus manos recorrieron el blanco y suave cuerpo de la pelirrosa con delicadeza, saboreo cada rincón de su cuerpo con apetito voraz, lamio y mordisqueo cuando podía. Jadeo cuando su miembro roso la húmeda intimidad de la chica, la deseaba como loco. Recorrió el cuerpo hasta aquel lugar tan sensible introduciendo sus dedos dándoles descargas de placer casi fantástica que la hacían gritar de placer y agradecer que los padres de este no estuvieran allí en ese momento. Se quitó el pantalón y comenzó a rosar de manera provocativa su miembro con la entrada de ella hasta que de una firme estocada penetro el virgen cuerpo de la chica que dio un pequeño alarido ante la intromisión, no podía negarlo era increíble, podía sentir como sus paredes se contraían sobre el intruso en su cuerpo.

Loki comenzó a moverse lento hasta llegar a un increíble frenesí que termino en el famoso orgasmo.

* * *

Cuando Aries se marchó su pecho se sintió oprimido, le había pedido disculpas, pero ella solo sonrió diciéndole que siempre estaría para él y así lo fue. Algo ese día había cambiado en ellos.

* * *

Cuando volvió a ver a Lucy junto a Natsu, no sintió nada, fue extraño, en su mente la imagen de su pelirrosa amiga lo invadía… la necesitaba, la deseaba... estaba enfermo. Fingió dolor para poder poseer el cuerpo de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco… no podía parar, deseaba tocarla, besarla, pero no podía seguir con ello por mucho tiempo, no estaba bien.

**-Le diré a Lucy mis sentimientos**-le comunico el peli anaranjado

**-¿eh?-**la muchacha lo miro sorprendía

Los ojos del chico la miraban como si le pidiera que lo detuviera, que le pidiera que se quedara con ella, pero no sucedió.

-**Entonces te deseare suerte-**le dedico una sincera sonrisa

Se sintió destrozado, no es como si ellos tuvieran algo, pero deseaba que ello lo evitara. Sonrió y agradeció el apoyo.

* * *

EL día siguiente llego y espero con impaciencia a la rubia que había citado en las escaleras. Había tomado una decisión.

**-Perdón la demora Loki, pero Natsu no me dejaba venir**-se disculpó la chica

**-No pasa nada**-le devolvió la sonrisa

**-¿Qué me querías decir?-**

**-Lucy yo…-**

* * *

Aries se encontraba sentada en una banca cabizbaja, no quería llorar por Loki, quería pensar en su felicidad pero se le hacía muy difícil, se limpió unas rebeldes lágrimas cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda en un cariñoso abrazo.

**-¡TE amo!**-la apretó con fuerza**-¡Soy un tremendo imbécil, lo siento, pero te amo Aries!-**

EL corazón de la pelirrosa latía con fuerza y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Se alejó mirándolo a los ojos viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre que amaba mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba. El peli naranja acaricio la mejilla de la oji marrón con cariño, se ájelo extendiendo sus brazos de manera alegre.

**-Aries… sé que es egoísta y no lo merezco** -sonrió con timidez-**pero te gustaría ser mi novia?-**

La muchacha estaba en shock, su cuerpo se movió por si solo hacia los brazos del chico llorando con lágrimas y sonrojos mientras repetía una y otra vez que si quería. Loki levanto el rostro de su amada y con suavidad la beso en un cálido y tierno beso lleno de amor.

**-TE recompensare todo lo que has hecho por mí**-le susurro entre besos

**-Lo espero**-sonrió ella

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-**Lucy yo… me gustas**-confeso el chico

**-Yo… Loki, no puedo-**se inclinó la chica-**Me alegra saber tus sentimientos, pero yo amo a Natsu así…-**

**-NO, Lucy, discúlpame-**le dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida-**Creo que debí decir… me gustabas-**

**-¿Pasado?-**inclino su cabeza hacia un lado

**-Estoy muy enamorado de una linda chica**-le sonrió tímido- **creía que para empezar algo con ella debía aclarar esto primero**-se rasco la mejilla-**Sabes soy muy tonto al no ver lo que tenía en frente ¿Cómo no me fije antes?-**

**-Vaya…-**sonrió cariñosamente la rubia**-esa chica es muy afortunada, tú la amas mucho-**

**-con mi vida-**

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Loki miro a la mujer que dormirá plácidamente a su lado con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus sonrosados labios. Se inclinó y los beso con cariño.

**-te amo-**

Y pensar que en un minuto pensó que estaría solo, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que Amar y ser amado es el sentimiento más fabuloso que existe.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aquí el one-shot o Drabble LoRies, espero que les haya gustada, si les soy sincera este fic es como un experimente para probar con otras parejas que no sea la NaLu jejeje, agradezco con mucho cariño sus comentarios son ellos lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, aclaro las parejas de edoras que pondré son Edo-NAlu, Edo-Gruvia, Edo-JErza y Edo-Gale, solo esas. Besos y abrazos.**

**Las parejas que quedan son:**

_-StinLi (Sting x Lisanna)_

_- RoKino (Rogue x Yukino)_

_- CobKina (Cobra x Kinana) _

_- ElfEver (Elfman x Evergreen)_

_-GiLa (Gildarts x Laki)_

_-AlBi (Alazck x Bisca)_

_-HaLe (Happy y Charle)_

_-Parejas de Edolas_

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
